Violetas
by IlseTL
Summary: SoulmatesAu! En donde el único color que puedes ver al nacer es el color de ojos de tu alma gemela y solo podrás ver el resto de colores viendo a tu alma gemela directamente a los ojos. Shinichi Kudou nació pudiendo ver solo el color violeta.
1. Chapter 1

Shinichi nació pudiendo ver solo el color violeta, lo que no era inusualmente extraño, no al menos en una sociedad en donde todos nacían pudiendo ver un único tono de toda la gama de colores. Este variaba entre cada uno, algunos podían ver el café, verde o azul. Y no era imposible poder ver el resto de colores, era tan simple como ver directamente a los ojos de una persona que tenga ese mismo tono y viceversa, la cual será la más importante en tu vida según las leyendas cuentan.

Esta persona ha tenido un nombre diferente a lo largo de las civilizaciones y eras. Hoy en día, el sustantivo más popular para esa persona que te permitirá ver toda la paleta de colores existentes es alma gemela.

Shinichi descubrió que su alma gemela tenía los ojos violetas cuando tenía cuatro años.

Había una tradición en donde se descubría el color de ojos de la alma gemela de un niño pequeño, además de orar por su felicidad. Era como bendecir a un bebé recién nacido. Se juntaba la familia y amigos, se llevaban regalos y festejaban entre todos.

La celebración de Shinichi fue al aire libre, era una prueba sencilla que consistía en diferentes grupos de objetos en donde se le pregunto, cuál de los objetos era el que más destacaba de los otros. Si coincidía de color en más del 80% de los casos se determinaba el color.

Los colores de la prueba eran de únicamente tonos normales de ojos, así que cuando las pruebas de Shinichi resultaron muy variantes, sus padres iban a decidir que el color de los ojos de su alma gemela era el negro. Sin embargo, Shinichi estaba seguro que había un color que destacaba de los que podía ver. No era como que pudiera describirlo, no tiene con qué comparar, pero el tono era más vivo, más brillante y bonito.

Se lo dijo a su madre y ella le preguntó, —¿puedes ver ese color del que hablas aquí, bebé? —con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y Shinichi asintió, sabía la respuesta, era su parte favorita del jardín— ¿Podrías enseñárselo a mamá? —volvió a decir.

Shinichi asintió nuevamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la jardinera de mamá, ella le gustaba las plantas extravagantes, pero a Shinichi le llamaba la atención solo una entre todas.

No tardo nada en identificarla, levanto su dedo índice apuntando a las violetas del jardín de su madre. —¡Esas son! —exclamó.

Y al principio todos dudaron, no era un color para nada común. Pero después de unas cuantas pruebas se decidió que sí. El color de ojos de la alma gemela del pequeño Shinichi Kudou es el violeta.

Él aún recuerda a su padre agacharse y decirle, —¿sabes lo que los romanos creían de las violetas? —Trato de pensarlo por un segundo, pero sacudió a su cabeza. Su padre sonrió, despeinándolo con una de sus manos—. Decían que era un símbolo de afecto eterno, que sin importar qué, esa persona te amara por siempre. Tu alma gemela debe tener ese color de ojos porque te quiere mucho.

—¿Aunque no me conoce? —preguntó verdaderamente consternado, ¿cómo eso era posible?

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Kuroba Kaito fue un niño lleno de energía, cariñoso y alegre. Para sus padres lo era todo, lo amaban tanto como él los amaba a ellos. Él siempre mostró una curiosidad enorme por todo lo que lo rodeaba, siempre que tenía una duda, no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera detenerlo hasta que obtuviera la respuesta.

Y como el curioso que era, no tardo nada en empezar a interesarse en la magia. Y con el padre que tenía, todos veían un gran futuro delante de él.

El color de ojos de su alma gemela era el azul y a Kaito le parecía un color hermoso. No podía esperar por conocer a esa persona que le enseñaría todos los demás colores, no podía imaginar cómo serían, pero se le agitaba el corazón cada vez que pensaba en ellos. Su padre una vez le había dicho que su alma gemela sería la persona que más lo amaría en el mundo, a aparte de ellos, por supuesto; que esa persona lo apoyaría siempre. Y para Kaito esa persona sonaba maravillosa, alguien que haga todo eso por él debía ser muy buena persona.

Y por supuesto que Kaito amaría a esa persona tanto como lo amaba a él.

Sin embargo, desde entonces la vida de Kaito había dado muchas vueltas. A sus diecisiete años de edad, había descubierto que su padre no era un simple mago, sino que además era el ladrón más buscado por la interpol, conocido como Kaitou 1412. Y que además había sido asesinado por esa misma razón. Luego de enterarse sobre una gema llamada pandora que se supone que daba vida eterna, decidió seguir con el legado de su padre ocho años después de su presunta desaparición. Convirtiéndose en Kaitou KID, el gran ladrón fantasma.

Era un secreto importante, no podía ser descubierto por nadie. Kaito no podía ver el color de sus ojos, pero sabía que si algo era característico de él, era eso. Por eso, junto a su impecable traje blanco, su sombrero de copa y su monóculo; utilizaba pupilentes de color negro, el color más común de ojos. Sólo para asegurar.

El día de hoy, primero de abril, tenía otro robo, aunque era una broma por el día de los inocentes. Aun así, tenía que dar un buen espectáculo, así que se preparó como cualquier otra vez y se dirigió al lugar en su ala delta.

* * *

Edogawa Conan había empezado a existir gracias a una droga utilizada en el cuerpo de Shinichi Kudou; con la intención de proteger a sus seres queridos, él fingía ser un niño de siete años viviendo en la casa de su mejor amiga de la infancia, Mouri Ran. Pero Shinichi era un detective de corazón, no podía dejar casos sin resolver aun estando en un cuerpo de un niño. Así que se las arreglaba.

Hoy, primero de abril, había ido a un robo gracias a la invitación de Sonoko, a él no le interesan los ladrones, pero este en específico sonaba solo un poco interesante. Además, la policía no había podido descifrar su acertijo correctamente, así que les daría una pequeña ayuda. Fue hacía el edificio donde KID iba a hacer el atraco para llevar a cabo un pequeño plan. Acomodo todo y mientras que esperaba, empezó a hablar con Hakase por teléfono, cosas sobre el misterioso ladrón, había desaparecido diez años después de su primera aparición. Aunque pasados ocho años volvió a aparecer por razones desconocidas.

Escucho la suave brisa de algo caer lentamente sobre el techo del edificio, él volteo colgando la llamada en la acción. Mirando al sujeto de traje, sombrero de copa y monóculo sonriendo confiadamente, como si supiera que estaba a punto de pasar.

Conan dejo de verlo para encender el pequeño fuego artificial que había preparado para la ocasión, escuchando el calmado caminar detrás de él. Las pisadas se detuvieron en su espalda, podía sentir que el ladrón miraba con cuidado sus acciones. —Hola niño, ¿qué estás haciendo en un lugar como este?—. Preguntó con una voz pacífica y despreocupada.

Y con la voz más sínica e infantil que Conan era capaz de hacer se giró a verlo, diciendo con alegría, —¡Fuegos artificiales! —abrió sus ojos, mirando directamente a las pupilas del ladrón durante unos segundos. Pero no noto nada, únicamente se volteó nuevamente señalando a unos de los helicópteros—. ¡Mira! ¡Parece que nos vieron! —comentó con el mismo tono infantil.

Pero no hubo respuesta, lo que sorprendió a Conan un poco. Cuando miro nuevamente al ladrón, estaba inmóvil, su segura sonrisa había desaparecido por completo, dejando una mueca rara, tal vez de sorpresa. El ladrón levantó una de sus manos al aire, por un momento, Conan sintió que quería tocarlo, pero luego tembló un segundo antes de que el mismo ladrón se pellizcara el brazo. —Tú no eres un niño normal, ¿no es así? —dijo con un tono ligeramente diferente, mientras que su sonrisa regresaba a su rostro.

—Edogawa Conan, detective —se presentó con su verdadero tono de voz, sintiendo el aire mover su flequillo.

—¡Oh~!

.

.

.

Tal vez Conan había subestimado al ladrón, era mucho mejor de lo que creía, ágil, rápido, capaz de disfrazarse por completo en segundos y cambiar de voz sin ningún dispositivo aparente. Algo sorprendente, todo hay que decirse, pero no escapará nuevamente, Conan se preparará para la próxima vez, no podrá escapar por siempre. O eso pensó.

* * *

Para cuando Kaito regreso a casa cayó en la pared de su habitación, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. ¡Había conocido a su alma gemela!_ ¡DIOS!_ Demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

Los colores los colores era hermosos, en su cabeza aún estaba la imagen del gran y precioso fuego artificial explotando en miles de tonos detrás de la figura de Conan, su alma gemela, un niño de siete años. _Mierda._

No sabía cómo sentirse, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante, sólo la imagen de esos grandes y lindos ojos azules mirándolo directamente. ¡Kaito no estaba preparado para eso! Aún recuerda el impulso que tuvo por tocarlo, saber si era real, poder acercarlo para explorar esas pupilas completamente. Por suerte reaccionó a tiempo, pero tuvo que pellizcar fuertemente su hombro para recordarse en donde estaba y cuál era su situación. Póker face se había dicho.

Era Kaitou KID, un ladrón fantasma, durante esos momentos Kuroba Kaito no existía y no podía preocuparse por problemas personales. No debía de arriesgarse así.

Así que por un lado era espectacular que Conan no haya visto el color de sus ojos, aunque otra parte de él pensaba que eso apestaba.

Edogawa Conan, _¿eh?_

El niño era diez años menor que él, ¿qué se supone que eso dice sobre Kaito? Aunque, con lo poco que pudo descifrar de él sabía que no era como cualquier otro. El tono con el que se presentó fue serio, sonaba más real de alguna manera y además era lo suficiente inteligente como para descifrar su nota.

Esto preocupaba y emocionaba a Kaito por partes iguales. Investigaría un poco sobre él, siempre es bueno estar preparados. Volteo a verse al espejo de su habitación, retirando lentamente el fino traje. Después de quitarse los pupilentes se vio al espejo. Así que, ¡ese era el violeta!

Tendría que adivinar el resto de colores por su cuenta, no había forma de explicar cómo había conocido a su alma gemela, pero de eso se preocuparía mañana. Golpeó suavemente sus mejillas frente al espejo, ¿por qué no podía borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro?

_Mierda. Estaba en problemas._

* * *

Fin del primer capitulo. 3

Espero que les haya gustado, me emociona porque es la primera vez que publico de estos dos, he estado muy obsesionada con la pareja desde hace unos meses, pero nunca termine de escribir ninguna de mis ideas, tal vez llegue a publicar más de ellos, pero, un paso a la vez.

Además, hoy era el día esperado, ya saben, el cumpleaños de Shinichi, sé que en Japón fue ayer, pero yo vivo en Ámerica y apenas hoy es 4 alch. Así que, ¡Feliz cumpleaños bb!

Bai c;


	2. Fallos en el plan

Kaito llevaba un mes de haber conocido a su alma gemela, un pequeño niño de 7 años de edad que vive en Ekoda dentro de una familia de un famoso detective, que si no se equivoca no es su verdadera familia, después de _investigarlo_ y en conjunto con lo que descubrió durante su robo en de la Estrella Negra podía decir unas cuantas cosas; efectivamente Edogawa Conan no era un niño normal, era inteligente, capaz de hacer conjeturas rápidas, perspicaz, ágil y peligroso. ¡¿_Quién mierda le dio un arma a un niño?! _Era una especie de mini-genio, y uno muy lindo para empeorar la situación.

Siendo sinceros a Kaito le gustaba, en el sentido en que el niño era muy intrigante y un nuevo reto, porque tal parece que ha jurado atraparlo. Lo que está mal para Kaito.

Kaito Kuroba ni en cien años hubiera imaginado que su alma gemela fuese un niño diez años menor que él, pero si lo piensa seriamente, después de conocer qué clase de niño de siete años es Edogawa Conan, no le importa en absoluto la diferencia de edad. Por lo que podía ver, era muy maduro para su edad.

Aun así prefería mantener distancia lo más posible, ya no solamente por la evidente ilegalidad que supone —ser Kaitou KID tampoco es muy legal que digamos— pero sino porque no quisiera exponer a su alma gemela al peligro de la terrible organización que va tras él. No es solo él, si Kaito pudiera, alegaría a todos los que quiere de él para protegerlos. Pero con ellos ya no tiene excusa para irse, en el caso de Conan aún no se conocían. Y si igual Kaito iba esperar, era preferible que al menos él estuviera a salvo.

.

.

.

O ese era su plan al inicio.

Para desgracia de Kaito, él no conocía la terrible habilidad del pequeño para meterse en problemas, como secuestro o asesinato. Y el fatídico día en que se enteró de ello, había empezado completamente normal…

Kaito Kuroba había salido de casa para comprar las provisiones necesarias para un mes, el camino más cercano pasaba a un lado de un terreno en construcción, iba perfectamente alegre y tarareando una canción en su cabeza. Hasta que escuchó un fuerte sonido de un metal chocando contra a otro.

Él volteo, decidiendo que el sonido solo podría venir desde adentro de la reja que separaba el camino de la calle, se asomó en unos de los huecos de la reja, mirando a un sujeto con la camisa manchada y sucia apuntando un arma hacía algo que no lograba observar bien. Pero no parecía ser algo bueno, sin pensarlo demasiado subió sigilosamente la reja, mirando por el rabillo del ojo un cuerpo y otra persona agachada detrás de un tubo, sin dudar, salto sobre la persona agachada envolviéndolo y alejándolo del rango de disparo de su atacante. Después corrió aun cargando a esa persona hasta dar la vuelta.

Ahí, aprovechando el tiempo que tenía antes de que el atacante llegará, agachó la cabeza. —¿Estás bien?—- se detuvo de repente al notar a la persona que estaba cargando, Edogawa Conan, su pequeña alma gemela. Él cual, lo estaba viendo a los ojos…

La palma de la mano de Kaito que sostenía la espalda de Conan comenzó a sentir el latido de su corazón acelerar de pronto, mientras que él miraba como sus bellos ojos azules se agrandaban a través de sus lentes. Su boca se abrió y se cerró más de una vez.

Antes de que de repente todo parase, su boca y sus ojos se cerraron al momento en el que su cabeza se desplomó. El latido comenzó a bajar y Kaito se asustó.

_¿¡Está muerto?! _Fue la primera duda que asaltó a Kaito, pero cuando vio su pecho subir y bajar, resoplo y concluyó que sólo se había desmayado.

Kaito sabía lo impactante que puede ser encontrar a tu alma gemela y poder ver los colores por primera vez. Pero, ¿tanto como para desmayarte? Aunque si Kaito lo analizaba seriamente, Conan estaba siendo apuntado por un arma de fuego antes de que él llegará. Su situación ya era bastante estresante incluso antes de que el factor "alma gemela y colores" se agregaran a la lista.

No fue el mejor encuentro que pudo haber imaginado, pero al menos estaba feliz de haber podido llegar a tiempo para salvarlo. Con eso en mente, acomodo con cuidado a Conan en el suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza y sus piernas, acariciando un poco su cabello. Tenía que detener a un asesino.

* * *

Conan había despertado en una habitación de hospital, con Ran abrazándolo del cuello y el tío Kogoro viéndolo desde un lado del cuarto. Además de que… estaban a color. El tono de la pared era diferente al de la ventana, diferente al de la cama y diferente al cabello de Ran y… no estaba preparado para esto, todo era tan brillante y abrumador. Sentía como su cabeza volvía a doler.

Pero si podía ver los colores, solo significa una cosa: había conocido a su alma gemela. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el pensamiento y vaya manera de hacerlo.

La primaria Teitan había hecho un viaje estudiantil a una exposición de robótica que ocurriría en Beika este año. Por supuesto que Conan había ido, sin embargo, después de que viera a un sospechoso sujeto con un bulto muy raro Conan se separó de su grupo para seguirlo. Él lo siguió por varias calles, hasta llegar a una especie de construcción en donde Conan confirmó sus sospechas, era un cadáver de una joven mujer, después de comprobarlo estaba listo para irse. Pero no contaba con resbalarse sobre un tubo de metal, golpeándose contra otro tubo mucho más grande, causando un estruendoso sonido.

La segunda cosa que Conan no esperaba era que el sujeto estuviera armado, así que trataba de esconderse detrás del tubo con la esperanza de poder apuntar uno de sus dardos y dormirlo. Y la tercera cosa que Conan no esperaba, fueron unos brazos rodeándolo y llevándolo corriendo hacia otro lado. Se había asustado un poco, había llegado a creer que el sujeto tenía un cómplice, pero después él sujeto se detuvo, escondiéndolos detrás de unas barras de metal apiladas. Desde la posición de Conan únicamente podía ver el contorno de su cabello y su mirada de perfil.

Pero el sujeto bajó su mirada, sonriéndole como diciéndole que no había nada de qué preocuparse y preguntándole con un tono de voz amable y un poco grave "¿Estás bien?" Aunque eso no fue lo que más le había llamado la atención cuando lo miro a la cara. Sino más bien sus ojos, ojos de un color que Conan conocía muy bien.

Violeta, no había terminado de pensar en la palabra cuando una lluvia de colores brillantes y oscuros invadieron sus pupilas. Colores que nunca había visto o imaginado. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza encontrar a su alma gemela ese día. No sabía qué ver, qué pensar, qué decir o qué hacer. Entre miles de pensamientos que lo asustaban y confundían, su visión se volvió oscura.

Hasta esta mañana.

.

.

.

Cuando tuvo una pequeña conversación con Ran sobre lo que había ocurrido (sin incluir la parte de que el que lo salvó era su alma gemela), descubrió que no. Ningún tipo lo llevó al hospital, su misteriosa alma gemela simplemente se había limitado a salvarlo, a llamar a la policía y a una ambulancia. _Cómo si ni siquiera le importará. _

Y no es que a Conan sí le importará.

Pero… bueno, se supone que encontrar a tu alma gemela es algo importante en la vida de una persona, así que… al menos, ¿deberían conocerse?

Shinichi no está muy seguro de cómo funciona esto, pero algo dentro de él le _pide_ conocer a ese sujeto.

Y ese fue el segundo fallo en el plan de Kaito. Él no conocía lo necio, obsesivo e impulsivo que podía llegar a ser Shinichi Kudou cuando investigaba algo. Y ahora mismo, el único misterio que le interesaba resolver era la identidad de su alma gemela.

Se volteo para observar la mesa a un lado suyo, en donde descansaban su teléfono y su reloj. Junto a un ramo de violetas, lo que como mínimo era una mala broma. "Ran-neechan, ¿estás flores estaban aquí antes?"

"¿Flores? No, no las había visto, ¿desde cuándo estarán ahí?" Ella se preguntó mirándolas desde su asiento.

Conan tomo el ramo entre sus manos y las miro detenidamente. _"Tu alma gemela debe tener ese color de ojos porque te quiere mucho." _recordó a su padre decir. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer un poco, las apretó un poco entre ellas y se preguntó qué clase de persona sería su alma gemela, cómo sería estar con él.

.

.

.

Y desde otro lado de la habitación. Una enfermera no pudo evitar sonreír.

Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que votan y comentan. c:


	3. Busqueda y encuentros

Había pasado una semana desde que Edogawa Conan o Shinichi Kudou, haya visto a su alma gemela. Un chico joven de pelo café y ojos violetas, cuyo nombre… no conocía. Gracias a un desafortunado evento, Conan se había desmayado justo después de verlo. Lo que le impidió preguntarle su nombre o cualquier cosa en realidad.

Al inició se había sentido un poco desanimado por lo sucedido, pero después se había decidido a encontrarlo. Para eso, comenzó a juntar lo que ya sabía; sabía que su alma gemela era un chico bastante joven, probablemente su edad rondaba los diecisiete años, como él. Además de que Shinichi estaba seguro de que el chico vivía en Ekoda, no sólo porque su encuentro haya sido en ese lugar, ya que existía la posibilidad de que sólo hubiera sido un visitante como él, pero su misteriosa alma gemela traía uniforme escolar. Lo que descarta por completo que viniera desde cualquier otra prefectura.

El uniforme que traía puesto era tipo gakuran color negro. Así que si asumimos que usaba esa ruta camino a casa o hacía otro lugar cercano, la escuela tenía que estar cerca del lugar del asesinato, ya que él tuvo que estar caminando para poder escuchar el ruido dentro de la construcción; esa información nos ayudaba a asegurar que el lugar de la escuela estaba lo suficientemente cerca del lugar al que se dirigía para no tener que utilizar el transporte público. Considerando lo que es una cantidad razonable para caminar, los cuales eran unos tres kilómetros y medio alrededor del lugar, trazó una circunferencia en la zona donde el accidente tuvo lugar.

Dentro de esa área habían 5 escuelas, de las cuales 2 no eran preparatorias, lo que lo dejaba con 3 opciones. Después de una pequeña búsqueda, determinó cuáles de esas preparatorias utilizaban un tipo de uniforme gakuran y no el tsumeneri.

Lo que lo dejaba con 2 opciones: Higashi y la escuela oficial de Ekoda.

Una vez reducidas las opciones necesitaba la segunda parte de su plan. Alguien que lo llevara, ya que no le quería decir nada a Ran todavía.

Y ya tenía la opción indicada.

.

.

.

Les conto todo lo sucedido a Haibara y a Hakase-sensei, al inicio se veían bastantes sorprendidos y aunque por supuesto que Haibara se burló, sabía que ambos lo apoyarían completamente.

Con ellos dos de su lado, tenía una manera de escapar de Ran para poder ir a buscar a su alma gemela. Y eso fue lo que hizo, el viernes próximo, Hakase-sensei invito a Conan a una visita a una exposición en donde iba a exponer uno de sus inventos y Ran no opuso resistencia.

Llegados ahí, el plan: "¡Encontrar a mi alma gemela con la tan poca información que tengo!" inició, el cual consistía en visitar las dos escuelas preparatorias y preguntar por un tipo de ojos violetas. Ya que no todos podían ver los colores, en parte se basaría sólo en maestros. Por dos razones, es más probable que ellos puedan ver los colores por su edad y también conocían a una mayor cantidad de alumnos de diferentes grados.

Comenzaron con la escuela preparatoria Higashi, entraron al lugar y se separaron para preguntar, pero no tuvieron suerte, ninguno de los maestros que encontraron conocían a un alumno así. Para ese momento Conan aún seguía animado.

Luego llegaron a la segunda escuela, la preparatoria oficial de Ekoda, quedaba solo media hora para la hora de salida de los estudiantes. Así probaron suerte nuevamente. Encontraron a tres maestros diferentes y aunque los tres le respondieron amablemente, uno de ellos no podía ver los colores y los otros no recordaban esas cualidades en un alumno.

Por un momento Conan se sintió deprimido, se repetía que él podía estar en otra escuela que no considero en sus planes, que siempre pudo haberse equivocado. Aun así no podía evitar imaginar qué, tal vez… nunca encontraría a su alma gemela, que esa sería la única vez que lo vería.

No había querido preguntarse el porqué su alma gemela había decidido no presentarse ese día. Si hubiera querido pudo haberse subido a esa ambulancia, o preguntar a dónde lo llevarían. Tal vez su alma gemela simplemente no lo quería conocer, lo que era como mínimo deprimente.

Después hubo un extenso silencio— Bueno, aún tenemos tiempo, ¿qué les parece si aprovechamos esta oportunidad para ir a una cafetería cercana? —al menos Hakase sí sabía cómo animarlo.

.

.

.

Habían ido a la zona comercial y entraron a la primera cafetería que encontraron. Hacía ya mucho que Shinichi no tomaba una buena taza de café, de verdad lo extrañaba. Extrañaba cuando su vida no era una mentira y podía tomar café libremente, resolver misterios y trabajar con la policía como quisiera. Como él era realmente.

_Si hubiera conocido a mi alma gemela siendo Shinichi, ¿esto sería diferente?_

Se preguntó al pasar a un lado de una florería en la plaza, sin poder evitar mirar las violetas en amarradas en un ramo dentro y odio un poco a todos, incluyéndose. El color violeta le parecía maravilloso y pensar que ahora, cada vez que lo viera, solo le causaría un mal recuerdo en su cabeza.

— ¿Edogawa-kun? —lo llamaron de pronto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué haces aquí en Ekoda? —volteo sorprendiéndose al ver a Hakuba.

— ¡H-Hakuba-nii san! Eh-h —tartamudeo ya que no sabía que decir.

— ¡Oh! ¿Quién es este lindo pequeño? ¡Me recuerda muchísimo a cuando Kaito era niño! —Dijo una joven aterradoramente parecida a Ran agachándose a verlo.

El rubio suspiro antes de señalar con su mano a la chica— Edogawa Conan, Nakamori Aoko. Nakamori Aoko, Edogawa Conan, un niño de primaria que a veces va a los robos de KID —Explico mientras los ojos de la chica se agrandaban un poco.

— ¡Eres el KID-Killer! ¿No es así? —Pregunto levantándose—. ¡Aoko ha oído muchas cosas sobre ti! Eres muy bueno —Comento alegre.

Conan se rasco tras la oreja— No, no, sólo es causalidad —Comentó como de costumbre.

— Pero regresando al tema, ¿qué haces en Ekoda, Edogawa-kun? —Nuevamente preguntó Hakuba.

— Eh, estoy buscand- —en ese momento noto que la copia de Ran traía puesto un gakuran femenino— Aoko-neesan ¿en qué preparatoria vas? —Preguntó olvidando lo que estaba diciendo.

—Eh-h, ¿yo? En la preparatoria de Ekoda. ¿Por qué?—. Dijo ciertamente sorprendida.

Aun así Conan ignoró su pregunta— ¿Puedes ver los colores? —Fue su siguiente pregunta, tanto Nakamori como Hakuba se sonrojaron y se hicieron para atrás, lo que era un poco raro, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Ella asintió al final— ¿Por qué preguntas? —Repitió.

— Bueno, la verdad es que vine a Ekoda a buscar a una persona que tal vez vaya a tu escuela —Comenzó a explicar— Aunque no sé su nombre.

— Oh, ¿y cómo es? —Cuestionó ella.

— Eh… pues tiene ojos de color violeta.

— ¿Podría ser Kaito? Es el único en mi escuela que tiene los ojos de ese color.

_Kaito_. ¡Tenía un nombre! ¡Por fin!

Y entre los festejos internos de Conan, no noto que Hakase lo estaba buscando— Shinichi, ¿dónde estabas? —Preguntó jadeando sin notar que Shinichi estaba acompañado, justo después de verlos, retrocedió— D-digo, Conan-kun.

— Estuvimos buscándote —Continúo Habaira.

— ¡Adivinen Chicos! —Conan trató de ocultar el tono feliz en su habla, pero no pudo evitarlo— Hakuba-niisan y Aoko-neesan dicen que conocen a chico con ojos violetas que va en la preparatoria de Ekoda.

Ambos parecieron sorprenderse un poco.

— ¿Qué sucede con Kuroba-kun? ¿Para qué lo están buscando? —Interrumpió Hakuba.

— ¡Ah, sí! —Conan repentinamente recordó lo que estaba haciendo— ¿Saben cómo podría contactar con él? Es un asunto **muy** importante —dijo haciendo énfasis en el muy, tratando de no sonar muy desesperado, pero que se notara que era bastante importante para él.

— Mmm —Aoko comenzó a pensar, colocando su índice en su labio— Kaito había dicho que hoy estaba ocupado. Pero va a venir a cenar a mi casa, si el asunto de que hablan es tan importante, ¿por qué no vienen? Así podrán verlo —Concluyó.

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunto Conan sorprendido— Eso sería de mucha ayuda.

— No es nada, igual mi papá hizo curry de más. Hakuba y yo ya habíamos acabado aquí, así que íbamos para allá ahora. Kaito no debería tardar demasiado en llegar —Dijo sonriendo, feliz de ayudar.

Después de eso todos fueron a la casa de Aoko. Conan se sorprendió cuando descubrió que era la casa de Nakamori-keibu, aunque eso explicaba porque su apellido le parecía tan familiar. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a un Nakamori, sonriente, amable y buen padre. Tan diferente a lo que era en los robos. Ese ladrón sí que lo estaba acabando.

En cualquier caso, Conan tuvo que evitar preguntas sobre lo que quería con Kaito mientras que esperaba. Ayudo a preparar la mesa y hablaron un poco sobre KID, tema en común con todos en la mesa, hasta que el timbre sonó.

Y no fue hasta ese instante que Conan entendió que no sabía lo nervioso estaba. Se le hizo un hueco en el estómago mientras que veía a Nakamori ir hacía la puerta. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar él? ¿Y si de verdad él no quería verlo? ¿Se asustara por qué Conan haya podido encontrarlo solo de haberlo visto 5 segundos?

_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

Se preguntó bajando su cabeza y viendo sus manos, pero no iba a escapar. Shinichi Kudou iba cumplir su palabra y conocer a su alma gemela. Y si luego no resultaba nada de ello, bueno, al menos por su parte lo había intentado.

Con eso en mente, se levantó de su silla y alzó su cabeza.

* * *

Kuroba Kaito había tenido una semana complicada. Después de haber salvado a su alma gemela, viendo sus ojos en el proceso, no supo qué hacer cuando había logrado dormir al atacante. Así que llamó a la policía y a una ambulancia mientras que amarraba al sujeto.

Cuando eso ya estaba bien, fue a ver a su pequeña alma gemela, hacía extrañas muecas mientras que dormía. Quitó el flequillo de su frente con su palma, notando que su expresión se tranquilizaba.

Ya había oído que las almas gemelas podían llegar a tener esa clase de efecto, como el chocolate. Y era cierto que Kaito se sentía mucho más tranquilo con Conan a su lado, una parte de él sabía que no se conocían de nada y aunque de verdad quería conocerlo tenía miedo de que de verdad llegará a sentir algo por el menor. Su vida no era para nada normal, un pequeño de sus siete años no merecía estar en metido en una vida así.

Por eso cuando la ambulancia llegó, Kaito no subió a ella. Así Conan no tendría manera de encontrarlo, por ahora.

Aunque por supuesto que se preocupaba que su alma gemela estuviera bien. Se dirigió al hospital a donde lo iban a llevar y se disfrazó de una enfermera que cuidaba del paciente en esa habitación, cuando no había nadie, le dejó un ramo de violetas en la mesa aun lado de él. Un color familiar para él, peino un poco su cabello y se ocultó cuando la puerta se abrió.

Cuando Conan abrió los ojos, Kaito se sintió feliz. Después, oír a su pequeña alma gemela preguntar por él… se le rompía el corazón de alguna manera, sinceramente tenía ganas de salir de su escondite y así evitar que pusiera esa cara, pero no lo haría, no debía hacerlo.

Cuando Conan volteo y noto las violetas, pudo ver cómo sus ojos se agrandaron mientras que parecía recordar algo, luego cerró su mano alrededor del tallo de las flores y miro hacia adelante. Parece que Kaito había alegrado a Conan de alguna manera, pero si la flor le gustaba, era un triunfo para él.

.

.

.

Pasados los días después de eso, Kaito tenía que empezar a planear con Jii-chan el próximo atraco, así que le dijo a Aoko que hoy estaría ocupado todo el día, pero creía que si podría ir a cenar ésta noche.

Después de terminar con los preparativos, fue a su casa a hacer la tarea y a cambiarse de ropa por algo más cómodo. Para cuando se dieron las ocho, salió de su casa, notando el inusual parloteo en la casa de los Nakamori, aunque no le dio mucha importancia y simplemente toco el timbre. Extrañamente en ese momento se creó un silencio dentro del lugar, en donde pudo escuchar las pisadas de alguien acercándose a la puerta.

Cuando entró vio a Nakamori, el cual le sonrió— Oh Kaito, por fin llegaste, pasa —Dijo amable mientras que caminaba al interior de la casa, dejando a puerta abierta como clara invitación a pasar adentro.

Entró a la casa— Tadaima —Anuncio en voz alta mientras se quitaba los zapatos lentamente en la entrada, inevitablemente notando los pares de zapatos que había de más ahí, unos eran de su tamaño, pero en negro, los cuales supuso que eran de Hakuba, había otros más grandes cafés, unas zapatillas de una niña pequeña y… unos tenis igual de pequeños que los anteriores, rojos con blanco, no pudo evitar verlos durante más tiempo que los anteriores, pero es que le parecían conocidos…

— Por fin llegaste, Kaito —Escucho la voz de su amiga desde adentro del comedor, cuando todavía trataba de recordar en donde había visto esos tenis antes—. Estas personas vinieron a verte, Kaito _—¿A verme?_ No pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿por qué si querían verlo venían a la casa de Aoko? Y más importante, ¿quiénes eran y para qué querían verlo? Sabía que resolvería sus dudas con solo entrar, pero todo esto le parecía muy raro.

Cuando se dignó a caminar a la habitación, lo primero que vio fue a un señor con bata y bigote blanco sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, no lo saludo, pero estaba sonriendo; después noto a la pequeña niña justo a un lado de él, ella bebía de un vaso de agua en ese momento, pero cuando lo vio entrar volteo a verlo, si Kaito fuera un poco más paranoico, juraría que lo estaba examinando, hizo una especie de sonido con la boca antes de sonreír y volver a su vaso de agua.

Pero había alguien más, cuando Kaito dio otro paso inevitablemente se sorprendió de ver sentado a su alma gemela en esa misma fila. Se veía apenado, su mirada viajaba de la pared al piso y sus mejillas claramente tenían un tono rosado en ellas.

_Se veía lind- no, espera, ¡¿qué estaba haciendo él aquí?! ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo en la habitual cena en casa de su mejor amiga?! Conan no la conocía, ¿o sí? Por supuesto que no. Aoko había dicho que alguien había venido a verlo, ¿se refería a él? Pero eso no tenía sentido, no, Edogawa Conan no tenía manera de encontrar a Kuroba Kaito, lo único que sabía era que vivía en Ekoda y ni siquiera eso era un hecho, no había manera de haberlo encontrado. Es más, Aoko ni siquiera sabía que Kaito había encontrado a su alma gemela, nadie lo sabía, sólo él y Conan._

_Entonces, ¿¡qué hacía él aquí?! Esto no podía ser una simple coincidencia._

— Conan-kun dijo que tenía algo de qué hablar contigo Kaito —Aoko interrumpió los pensamientos de Kaito nuevamente, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía simplemente evitarlo e irse, no, no habría excusa, tampoco podía fingir que no lo conocía o que se había equivocado de persona, ya que no sabía que tanto Conan ya sabía sobre él. Mierda, Kaito estaba en clara desventaja ahora mismo, naturalmente siempre tenía muchos planes preparados para cualquier situación, pero de verdad creía que no había manera de encontrarse con él y mucho menos en la casa de Aoko, tal parece que había subestimado a su pequeña alma gemela, de nuevo.

Así que hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba en desventaja. Se colocó su Poker Face en su rostro y acercó al pequeño— ¿Oh? De nuevo nos vemos, ¿Conan-kun? —Dijo su nombre como si de verdad fuera la primera vez que oía su nombre, aunque claramente no lo era— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya te recuperaste? —preguntó aun cuando él mismo lo vió salir del hospital. Conan pareció no saber si hablar, ¿nervioso? al final volteo a ver a Kaito, y él no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío escalar por su columna al ver sus grandes ojos azules.

— E-eh… yo, sí —asintió cuando respondió su pregunta, claramente con la intención de decir otra cosa atorada en la garganta, conocía esa sensación, lamentablemente para Conan, Kaito no podía permitir que continuara.

— Me alegra —Y le sonrió despeinando su cabeza, noto como la cara del menor se volvía un poco roja, pero fingió no darse cuenta y se dio la vuelta—. ¿Qué comeremos hoy, Aoko? Me muero de hambre —dijo ignorando por completamente la razón de porqué Conan estaba aquí, cambiando de tema a propósito para evitar que ese tema salga a flote en la mesa.

Se sentó a un lado de Aoko, frente a Conan, sonriendo como si absolutamente nada estuviera pasado aquí. — Mi papá cocino curry, pero no crees qu-

— Genial, me encanta el curry de tu padre —. Interrumpió a Aoko, acomodándose en su silla, como si esperará a que llegara la comida. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Dentro del comedor, se hizo un gran silencio, Aoko lo miraba sorprendida, como si no entendiera el comportamiento de Kaito. Él conocía tanto a su amiga como ella lo conocía a él, sabía que ella sabía que algo estaba mal, para desfortunio de ella, Kaito no pensaba en decirle lo que sucedía. Hakuba justo al lado de ella, se veía intrigado, tenía ese brillo en sus ojos típico de cuando trataba de resolver un caso, parecía estar a punto de pregurtarle a Conan sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Seguramente sólo no lo hacía por educación.

También habían ojos sobre él en el otro lado de la mesa, el hombre con bigote blanco se veía confundido, como si no creyera la actitud de Kaito. Y la pequeña niña aun lado del hombre seguía observándolo, juzgando cada uno de los movimientos de Kaito.

Y aunque en general cada uno de los ojos sobre él eran molestos e incomodos, habían un par de ojos que eran especialmente difíciles de afrontar sobre los de todos. Kaito sabía que no debía voltear a ver a Conan, porque entonces perdería esta guerra, pero la presión de las pupilas azules era muy fuerte, con cada segundo que pasaba Kaito sentía que su sonrisa se iba desmoronando y las demás miradas sobre él no hacían más que empeorar la situación.

Pasaron unos momentos más en completo silencio. Cada una de las persona sentadas en esa habitación miraba directamente a Kaito, lo observaban, cada uno con miles de pensamientos diferentes rondando su mente y fue suficiente para él.

Suspiro pesadamente y agacho su cabeza revolviendo su cabello, haciendo un extraño ruido con su garganta, luego volteo hacía el frente. Aun sin ser capaz de mirar directamente a Conan—. Ahh, lo sé, lo sé, —dijo levantándose de pronto de su lugar, le dio la vuelta a la mesa y tomo una de las manos de su alma gemela levantándolo y jalándolo consigo—. De acuerdo, sé que tengo que hablar contigo, ven.

Los dos abandonaron la habitación y nadie supo que decir.

HOLAAAA! Por fín me digne a actulizar, perdón por la tardanza, por eso les traje un capítulo mucho más extenso, por la tardanza, espero y les guste, muchas gracias a todos los que votan y comentan, de verdad lo agradezco.


	4. Capítulo 4 Preguntas

Una vez Kaito y Conan salieron del cuarto, las personas que aún quedaban dentro se mantuvieron en completo silencio por un rato más. Hakuba analizaba la situación con un ojo crítico, tratando de adivinar el asunto por el que Conan quería hablar con Kaito, después de todo él es el Kid Killer ¿podría tener que ver con que Kuroba sí sea Kid?

La curiosidad era demasiada y él no se consideraba alguien que gustará de meterse en asuntos ajenos, pero si tenía que ver con Kid, tal vez él tenía más que ver en este tema. Decidido volteó a ver a los invitados frente a él—. Eso fue inusual... y sé que esto podría no ser de nuestra incumbencia, pero ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?

El señor con bata pareció sorprenderse por su pregunta—. ¿Eh? Pues... verán. Esto... Conan-kun y eh, ¿Kaito-kun? Pues ellos —Hakuba levantó una ceja ante sus intentos de responder su pregunta, ¿de verdad era tan difícil?

—Ellos son almas gemelas — una joven voz explicó a un lado del señor, el detective no tuvo tiempo de voltearla a ver antes de que su cabeza captara sus palabras... _¿Qué?_

— ¡¿Qué?! —expresó en voz alta notando que Aoko, a lado de él, se había comenzado a ahogar con su vaso de agua. Adivinó que por la sorpresa, comenzó a darle pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda mientras que volvía a ver a la niña de pelo corto—. ¿Hablas en serio?

Ella asintió completamente segura de lo que decía, y Hakuba estaba tan sorprendido, hubiera imaginado miles de escenarios y razones diferentes por la que el pequeño detective estaría buscando a _Kaito, _pero nunca hubiera pensado que sea por esa razón. Pero, ¿cuándo? Kuroba era alguien muy complicado de leer, eso ya lo sabía, pero tuvo que haber mostrado algo. Recordaba que hace más de un mes había estado muy raro durante unos días, mirando a su alrededor muy detenidamente y anotando muchas cosas en una pequeña libreta. Durante toda ésta semana, Kaito se veía... distante, miraba a otros lados y a veces, cuando le hablaban no parecía poner nada de atención.

— Eso lo explica —Escuchó decir a Aoko, claramente pensando lo mismo que él.

— Sí, parece ser que hace dos semanas Kuroba-kun rescató a Conan-kun de un incidente que tuvo con un hombre que asesinó a una mujer con una pistola aquí en Ekoda, lamentablemente Conan-kun lo vio mientras que intentaba esconder el cadáver; entonces él intentó dispararle a Conan-kun, pero Kuroba-kun lo rescató a tiempo. Luego de eso se enteraron que eran almas gemelas y de la impresión Conan-kun se desmayó y cuando despertó ya estaba en un hospital —explicaba la pequeña—, por eso lo estaba buscando.

— Vaya, eso es... inesperado. —dijo sinceramente—. Aunque de cierta manera me sorprende en parte que Kuroba-kun haya _escapado _de la situación, él no es de esa clase de personas.

Hubo un pequeño silencio después de eso—. Yo opinó que no es así —se sinceró Aoko pareciendo haber llegado a una conclusión—, tal vez Kaito tenga esa personalidad alegre y decidida en la que parece que tiene todo arreglado, pero Aoko sabe que no es así. Él también se equivoca y no sabe cómo actuar de vez en cuando. —Hakuba se le quedó viendo a la chica, analizando sus palabras. Pero si Aoko tenía esa mirada en su rostro, entonces tenía que tener razón.

.

.

.

Conan sentía su pulso comenzar acelerar mientras era arrastrado hacia la salida de la casa de Nakamori-keibu. Kaito lo tomaba firmemente de su muñeca izquierda, desde la posición de Conan únicamente podía ver su amplia espalda y su cabello levantarse rebeldemente por su cuello.

Kaito era más alto de lo que pensaba, o tal vez era solo porque él estaba encogido, sea como sea, las diferencia entre el tamaño de sus manos era demasiada si las miraba fijamente. Él lo jaló hasta que estaban a mitad de la calle, Conan imaginaba que era porque nadie podría oírlos ahí. Y tan pronto como se había levantado de la mesa, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Conan, soltando su mano en el camino.

De nuevo se sentía _absurdamente_ presionado por el brillo de esos ojos violetas mirándolo fijamente desde arriba, tenía temor de mirarlo se vuelta. Temía que en esas pupilas haya enojó, o incluso _odio. _Kaito no parecía enojado cuando lo saludo en el comedor hace un rato, pero tampoco parecía muy feliz con toda esta situación.

Conan no sé había dado cuenta de que habían pasado tantos minutos hasta que la voz del chico volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos—. Bien —aún no se atrevía a mirar hacia arriba, pero pudo escuchar un suspiro saliendo de su boca—, sé que tienes preguntas, suéltalas.

Después de esa clara invitación Conan sabía que era el momento que había estado esperando, esta era la razón por la que había venido hasta Ekoda, no había manera de que se perdiera de esta oportunidad. Tuvo que tomar valor inhalando y exhalando antes de abrir finalmente su boca—. Y-yo quería decirte dos cosas —comenzó tratando de hablar de la manera más clara posible, utilizando su verdadero tono de voz—, lo primero era que el día en que tú me salvaste del asesino no _pude_ reaccionar a tiempo para agradecerte —miró sus manos recordando el día en que Kaito, su alma gemela, lo había rescatado de ese disparo—. De verdad —levantó su vista sonriéndole—, me salvaste la vida.

Aguanto unos segundos antes de abrir sus ojos para mirar a Kaito completamente _sorprendido, _y Conan creía que era la primera vez que no lo veía con una sonrisa en su rostro, no sabe cuánto pasó hasta que el otro sujeto simplemente asintió en señal de que aceptaba su agradecimiento y él entendía que era un _"continúa"._

— Lo otro es... bueno creo que ya sabes que es —ésta parte era muchísimo más difícil de explicar, pero si lo iban a rechazar igual era preferible que lo hicieran ahora que estarse matando la cabeza pensando en esto—, es que sólo me preguntaba por qué te habías ido después de haber descubierto _eso, _una parte de mí puede comprenderlo. Era una situación ya rara y yo no lo mejoré al haberme desmayado —_además tengo el aspecto de un niño de siete años, _decidió no agregar, aún—. Pero otra parte completamente diferente de verdad _quiero_ creer que hay una razón detrás de que te hayas ido... la verdad yo quería conocerte —Shinichi se consideraba muchas cosas, pero él nunca ha sido bueno tratando de expresar sus emociones, cada vez que se le presentaba una situación en donde no tenía alternativa más que sacar sus pensamientos al aire, siempre prefería decir las cosas claramente, tal y como las pensaba en ese momento. Y siempre terminaba por arrepentirse de haber dicho lo que dijo, pero no conocía ninguna otra manera de hacerlo.

Como ahora, que sentía verdaderamente apenado por sus palabras. Miró seriamente a Kaito, tratando de no demostrar lo apenado que se sentía y la mirada del más alto no lo hacía sentir mejor, sólo lo observaba sin ninguna clase de expresión, mientras que parecía que buscar algo. Con cada segundo la necesidad de salir corriendo aumentaba, hasta que de pronto la tensión la rompió una risa proveniente del más alto— Jajaja.

— ¿D-de qué te ríes? —preguntó de haber perdido toda la seriedad que hace unos momentos ésta situación tenía.

— De nada, es que eres lindo —aseguró con una sonrisa y Conan sintió su cara arder en ese momento—. Perdón por haberme ido ese día, si te soy sincero, creo que simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Estaba asustado cuando te desmayaste, así que al final no fui a acompañe al hospital —su voz era más lenta y amable—, pero te digo algo —Kaito se agachó hasta terminar a la misma altura que Conan, mezclando sus miradas— tenía la sensación de que nos volveríamos a encontrar tarde o temprano. Aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. —admitió con una pequeña risita al final.

Conan se sintió un poco apenado por toda esta situación— Ya veo.

— Sí... Pero ahora estás aquí y se supone que nuestras almas están conectadas por algo desconocido —decía divertido, aunque no parecía notar el efecto que sus palabras tenían sobre Shinichi, de pronto abrió sus ojos apuntando a su oreja—. ¿No hay algo detrás de tu oreja?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Conan, tocando inmediatamente el lugar señalado con su mano derecha—. No hay nada —aseguró cuando no sintió nada sobre su piel.

— No, aquí —Kaito levantó su mano hacia su rostro tocando suavemente la parte posterior de la oreja de Conan, haciéndolo sentir algo raro, pero cuando regresó su mano está contenía una hermosa rosa azul, la cual puso en frente de los ojos del pequeño, se sentía confundido, Kaito no llevaba nada cuando acercó su mano por primera vez—. Creo que no tuvimos el mejor comenzó de todos, así que me presentaré nuevamente: Mi nombre es Kuroba Kaito, estudiante y el mejor mago de Japón y próximamente del mundo, para servirte —aseguró guiñando un ojo.

Conan volvió a sentir su cara roja cuando aceptó la rosa entre sus manos, internamente aún se preguntaba de dónde la había sacado, pero cuando miró los ojos del chico delante de él supuso que ahora era su turno para presentarse—. Yo me llamo Ku- —entonces por primera vez captó que no había pensado en esto cuando planeó todo para ir hasta Ekoda para encontrar a su alma gemela, no había pensado en toda la organización malvada que estaba tras el nombre de Kudou Shinichi, su verdadero nombre. ¿Estaría mal mentirle a su alma gemela hasta _ese punto_? Si seguía la misma línea de pensamiento que utilizaba con Ran, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, la única forma de protegerlo era _mintiendo. _Shinichi odiaría que le pasara algo a esta amable persona por conocer la verdadera identidad de Conan, así que trago saliva rezando internamente porque esta persona _pueda_ perdonarle cuando le verdad salga a la luz—. Conan Edogawa, vivo en Beika y soy un detective —trato de no mentir más allá de su nombre, _como si eso no fuera suficiente, _tragándose la culpa hasta lo más profundo de él.

— ¿Detective? —preguntó el otro sonriendo.

— Sí —asintió dispuesto a defender su trabajo.

— ¿Así fue como me encontraste? —parecía entusiasmado y alegre, lo que era muy contagioso.

— Sí, es que bueno... traías puesto tu uniforme y no hay muchas escuelas cercanas a la ruta que utilizaste que lleven ese uniforme y... tus ojos son muy característicos —explicó tratando de no sonar tan raro y preguntándose si le creería que él lo hizo. Aun así Kaito parecía mirarlo con mucha atención, como sí que un niño de siete años logrará encontrar a una persona en todo Japón sólo por su uniforme y sus ojos no fuera de locos.

— ¡Vaya! Sí que eres bueno —esto claramente sonrojo a Conan—, pero la comida debe estar enfriándose, ¿qué te parece si regresamos adentro? —preguntó amablemente, ofreciéndole una mano para ir de nuevo a la casa, Conan asintió, dudando un poco antes de tomar la mano de Kaito.

— Por cierto, Kaito-niichan —tendrá que llamarlo así, ya que Conan llama así a todas las personas mayores a él— ¿de dónde sacaste esta rosa? —preguntó levantando la rosa azul que le había regalado hace unos minutos, ya que había resuelto los otros problemas, ya podía preocuparse por lo demás y Kaito no llevaba mangas largas para esconder algo.

Kaito sonrió mirándolo—, no lo sabías, Conan. —Colocó su índice frente a sus labios en señal de silencio—. Un mago nunca debe revelar sus secretos.

Mientras ambos se mantenían entre estas pláticas volvieron a dentro de la casa, en donde a penas Nakamori-keibu había salido de la cocina con una gran olla en sus manos, preguntándoles confundido a donde habían salido. Y después de una mirada compartida entre todos los presentes, le dijeron que a ninguna parte.

_Y así fue como Nakamori-keibu no se enteró de nada :v_

* * *

_Aquí un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, espero que les haya gusta este encuentro entre nuestros protagonistas, estuve buen rato debatiéndome sobre cómo debía llevar esta conversación. Está versión me agrada, espero que a ustedes también. A partir de este punto comienza la competencia de: (redoble de tambores) ¡Descubre la otra identidad de __tu alma gemela challenge! XD_

_Muchas gracias a esas bellísimas personitas que votan y comentan en la historia, me alegran el día superlindo. __Nos leemos luego ;)_


	5. Viaje a Kansai

Kaito se levantó un buen día sábado por la mañana, cubierto por su cobija, se estiró antes de levantarse. Hizo las cosas usuales, ya saben, tender la cama, ducharse, vestirse, lavarse los dientes y mandarle un mensaje de buenos días a Conan antes de bajar a desayunar.

Porque sí, eso ya era un paso usual en las mañanas de Kaito desde hace ya tres semanas, ese día, cuando se despidió de él también intercambiaron números de teléfono. Kaito fue el primero en empezar a mandar mensajes, _¿cómo estás? _O _¿qué estás haciendo? _Sin saber muy bien qué esperar. Pero Conan contestaba, mensajes cortos, educados y formales.

"Bien, acabo de levantarme. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú, Kaito-niichan?" O "Desayuno con Ran-neechan antes de ir a mi escuela."

Aunque bueno, al menos contestaba. Además esto lo ayudaba a conocerlo un poco más, ya que había aprovechado para preguntar varias cosas. Ahora sabía que los ausentes padres de Conan vivían en el extranjero, en América, que tal vez el niño estaba en más asesinatos de lo que esperaba en un principio y que le gustaba el fútbol y el pay de limón.

Era agradable hablar con él, Kaito se sorprendió al notar que tal vez se había soltado un poco en sus conversaciones. Debía tener cuidado, Conan-kun era inteligente y seguramente notaría cualquier error. A pesar de eso con cada día los mensajes se hacían más y más largos y casuales, lo cual lo hacía feliz de una extraña manera, aunque todavía existía algo que lo molestaba...

Por otro lado, Aoko y Hakuba no habían dicho nada al respecto, ni siquiera habían preguntado de qué o para qué Conan quería hablar con él. Su intuición le decía que ya lo sabían o que estaban esperando a que él lo dijera por su cuenta y, aunque técnicamente ya no había ningún problema, Kaito todavía prefería atrasar esa conversación un poco.

Además tenía un viaje que hacer, hoy iría a Kansai, tenían una muy interesante exposición de gemas y objetos históricos en la que Kid había puesto sus ojos. Ya había mandado la nota y el robo sería mañana por la noche, en realidad sólo iba a ir para arreglar unos últimos detalles del lugar antes del espectáculo.

Jii-chan iba a llevarlo y se quedarían en un hotel durante esos días, todo iba a salir de acuerdo al plan. Eso ya estaba decidido.

.

.

.

Shinichi se sorprendió a sí mismo al notar que estaba desayunando con su teléfono encendido sobre la mesa, mirándolo directamente, esperando a que la típica notificación llegará e hiciera parpadear la pantalla.

Después de unos minutos eso pasó, mostrando un _"¿ya despierto? (≧◡≦) yo acabo de levantarme ¡adivina quién va a salir de viaje hoy!"_

Kaito era tan animado por mensaje como en la vida real, o al menos eso había aprendido después de tres semanas de estar hablando con él por medio de mensajes. Bueno, para ser justos, había aprendido mucho más de Kaito que sólo eso.

Que vivía sólo, o al menos nunca había mencionado a nadie más en sus mensajes además de Nakamori-san y una parte de él en realidad no quería preguntar en caso de que sea un tema sensible.

También que Kaito de verdad hacía más que simples trucos con su magia. Todos los días Kaito le hablaba de un nuevo truco o broma que había hecho, sus compañeros de clase sí que la tenía que pasar mal, pero tenía que admitir que una o dos de ellas lo habían hecho reír un poco. También aprendió que Kaito comía todo tipo de cosas dulces, al menos mucho más de lo que Conan acostumbraba.

Pero a pesar de todo confirmó que hablar con Kaito era bastante divertido en muchas ocasiones, podía hablar con mucha facilidad a pesar de que al inicio le dio una mini-parálisis cuando recibió el primer mensaje.

Pero es que no podían culparlo, no sabía cómo era que tenía que hablarle. Después de todo Conan Edogawa era un papel la mayoría del tiempo, pero Kaito era _su alma gemela, _no quería mentirle. Pero es que a pesar de todo, Conan tiene una personalidad muy diferente en varios aspectos a Shinichi, él era infantil, amable y un _niño_.

Al final terminó haciendo una rara mezcla entre sus pensamientos y las palabras que _Conan_ utilizaría para decirlas.

Llevando otra cucharada de cereal a su boca, tomó el smartphone entre sus manos. "_¿Ahrere? ¿Vas a viajar, Kaito-niichan? ¿A dónde irás?" _Contestó su mensaje, después lo dejó de lado para concentrarse en terminar rápido.

Heiji lo miró con una ceja levantada—. ¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó mordiendo una rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada.

Shinichi escondió su teléfono—. Con nadie —mintió.

— Ajá, por eso llevas mirando la pantalla de tu teléfono veinte minutos —dijo y Shinichi se sonrojo, sólo un poco. No quería decirle a Hattori, porque definitivamente iba a preguntarle cómo era o iba a querer conocerlo y él no quería eso.

— Deja eso de lado y mejor dime que vamos hacer hoy —el moreno levantó sus hombros.

— No tengo ni idea, Kazuha quería enseñarles un nuevo restaurante, así que supongo que esperaremos a que llegue —le explicó. Ran y él habían venido a Kansai durante este fin de semana, Ran para pasar el tiempo con Kazuha y él para ver a Hattori y para ir al próximo robo de Kid. El cual en realidad era su malvada razón detrás de esta reunión, la cual había planeado con Heiji ya que él nunca había estado en un robo de Kid y Conan hace mucho que no iba a uno. En ese instante la pantalla del teléfono de Conan brillo, llamando la atención de ambos—. Llegó otro mensaje de _Nadie_, Kudou —le dijo sarcástico.

El más alto volteó a ver el teléfono, tratando de leer lo que decía, Conan tomó el teléfono y lo alejó de su vista—. No leas.

— Entonces dime quién es.

Iba a reclamarle su derecho a la privacidad pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió, entrando Ran y Kazuha a las que saludaron.

Probablemente pronto se irían pronto, de todas formas Shinichi se volteó con Heiji haciéndole una seña de que se agachara. Le susurró que le contaría pero no aún, que esperará el momento indicado. Véase, cuando estén solos.

Se olvidó de su teléfono un rato, mientras que se preparaba para salir. Una vez todos listos salieron de la casa, pasearon un poco por la ciudad y visitaron un museo antes de ir a comer al restaurante que Kazuha quería enseñarles. La comida era buena y el ambiente estaba bien, aunque no era nada extraordinario. Después de salir, pasaron justo al lado de varias tiendas de ropa, las chicas comenzaron a detenerse a cada paso y Heiji les dijo que si querían ver la ropa, que fueran a verla.

Ellas les preguntaron si querían venir con ellas, Heiji se negó y explicó que de igual manera quería enseñarle algo a Conan. Se despidieron y acordaron encontrarse en una hora. Justo después de que se fueron, Heiji se giró a verlo, con una sonrisa molesta que trataba de decirle a Conan que estaban solos y que ahora ya podía contarle todo.

Conan suspiró—. Bien, te contaré —se resignó mientras que caminaban a una fuente a mitad de la plaza, le recitó la historia desde el inicio. El incidente, cuando fue hasta Ekoda, su encuentro y sus últimas tres semanas.

— ¡TU ALM-

Conan rápidamente se levantó para taparle la boca con ambas manos—. ¡Shhh! No grites —le regaño, tratando de ignorar las miradas que voltearon a verlos— por eso no quería decirte.

— ¡No puedes culparme, Kudou! Es una gran noticia —dijo animado.

— Sí, sí, de todas maneras no deben saber los demás, no hay forma de explicar que Conan y Shinichi tengan la misma alma gemela —comenzó a explicar.

— Pero él sabe, ¿no? —Conan empezó a mirar el piso.

— Bueno…

— ¡No le dijiste! —le reclamó.

— No tenía opción, ¡tú sabes por qué!

Hattori lo miró como analizando la situación—. Tienes razón —Conan recordó lo mal que se sentía al respecto, todavía no estaba cien por ciento convencido de no decirle a Kaito, pero podía lastimarlo si se enteraba—. Kud-

— ¿Conan-kun? —una reconocible voz interrumpió su conversación, haciendo que ambos votaran. Los ojos de Conan se agrandaron al ver de pie justo frente a él a Kaito con una crepa en su mano derecha—. ¡Qué coincidencia! —comentó mientras que se acercaba a ambos.

Heiji volteo a verlo, susurrando en su oído "¿Quién es, Kudou?"

— Kai-i-to —dijo aun sorprendido, recordando que estaba en el papel de Conan—-. ¿nii-chan? —los ojos se Hattori se abrieron al recordar ese nombre y comenzó a mirarlo de arriba a abajo, casi tan sorprendido como él se sentía en este momento.

Kaito asintió—. Él mismo —afirmó—. Pero me sorprende encontrarte aquí, no me dijiste que tú también estarías en Kansai —de pronto recordó el mensaje que había ignorado en la mañana, _oh._

— Oh, no he revisado mi teléfono —le explicó a Kaito, pero cuando parecía querer responder sus ojos se pusieron encima de Heiji.

— Disculpa no haberme presentado —dijo de pronto, acercándose a Heiji—. Soy Kuroba Kaito, un placer —se presentó con una sonrisa—. La alma gemela de Conan-kun.

Y de pronto Conan necesitaba algo que escupir, Kaito lo había dicho de una manera tan casual y superficial. De una manera en que Conan nunca sería capaz de decirlo, Heiji se veía igual de sorprendido, pero luego una divertida sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Hattori Heiji, soy el mejor amigo de Ku-Conan-kun.

Shinichi tuvo que aguantar las ganas de golpearse la cara al oír el desliz de Heiji, ¿cuándo iba a poder decir su nombre sin equivocarse?

— Ya veo —contestó—. Aun así es una gran coincidencia encontrarnos aquí, deberíamos dar un paseo, ¿no creen?

Conan revisó la hora en su teléfono, aún quedaban 40 maravillosos minutos antes de que él y Heiji tuvieran que regresar para encontrarse con Ran y Kazuha. Aunque Hattori aceptó antes de que Conan siquiera aceptará así que daba igual.

No le sorprendió a Conan que Kaito supiera llevar una conversación de una manera tan natural, ni siquiera parecía que fueran completos desconocidos, Heiji contestaba con sencillez, al igual que Conan y a Hattori no parecía molestarle la presencia del mago (Aunque Kudou estaba seguro que después se burlaría de esto). Como sea caminaron de aquí allá, hablando de muchas cosas no importantes. Kaito le explicó que había venido de visita a Kansai, ya que Jii-chan (alguien quien parecía ser un amigo de su familia, quien era una especie de abuelo para Kaito), lo había invitado a venir.

Aun así quería aprovechar este día para conocer la ciudad y después de eso, Heiji comenzó a dar una pequeña explicación de algunos de los edificios cada vez que pasaban al lado de uno, una especie de guía improvisado.

No está muy seguro de en qué momento Kaito le había dado unos Takoyaki a él y a Hattori, mientras que él comía un helado (en serio, ¿cuánto dulce puede comer?), mientras que caminaban y poco a poco comenzaba a atardecer pintando de un lindo color carmesí las calles de la ciudad. La plática continuó hasta que de pronto Hattori se detuvo y tomó a Conan del hombro— Mira, en ese edificio donde va a ser el robo de Kid mañana —era un edificio pequeño de dos plantas de color blanco. En realidad Conan ya se había aprendido los planos del lugar, pero era la primera vez que lo veía en persona. Mañana sería muy divertido, después de todo hace mucho que no tenía uno de sus duelos de ingenio con el ladrón y por mucho que no le guste admitirlo, en realidad disfrutaba bastante de ellos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Irán al robo de Kid? —preguntó con sorpresa Kaito.

— Sí —asintió de pie al lado suyo, girándose a verlo—. En realidad, Heiji-niichan me invitó para esto.

— Oh, entonces lo del Kid-Killer era cierto —comentó mirándolo con una sonrisa—. Había oído que eres muy bueno.

Conan se sonrojo un poco—. No, para nada —dijo rascándose una mejilla. Observó el rostro de Kaito de perfil, ya que él estaba mirando el edificio al igual que ellos, a su mente llegó el pensamiento de en cuánto más tiempo sería de capaz de ver ese rostro de nuevo—. ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros, Kaito-niichan? —soltó sin verdaderamente pensarlo.

Hubo un silencio muy corto—. Me encantaría aceptar tu oferta —le dijo despeinando su cabello con una mano, Conan cubrió su cabello y de paso su sonrojo con sus brazos—. Pero lamentablemente ya le había prometido a Jii-chan qué pasaría toda la tarde con él… y hablando de Jii-chan. Creo que ya es tiempo de que regrese —se acercó al moreno—. Fue un placer conocerte, Heiji —dijo tomando su mano en un apretón amistoso. Luego se agachó hasta estar a la altura de Conan, para este punto, ya el sol se había ocultado completamente y poco a poco cada luz de la ciudad había comenzado a encenderse. Conan, quien todavía no había bajado sus brazos, se quedó mirando fijamente al adolescente sonriente delante de él y esperando poder recordar esto la próxima vez. Por su parte Kaito lo miraba directamente a sus ojos, de una manera segura y cálida—. Fue maravilloso encontrarte aquí hoy, Conan-kun, espero que podamos vernos pronto —una mano se acercó a él, donde de pronto apareció una violeta, Conan la tomó no tan sorprendido porque allá aparecido de la nada, sino por el tipo de flor que era—. Escuche que te gustaban ese tipo de flores.

Después de despeinarlo de nuevo y sonreírle una última vez, Kaito se levantó y se fue sin decir nada más, ni dejar que Conan pudiera responder algo. El mini-detective volteo a ver la flor en sus manos…

— Es todo un galán, ¿no es así? —Heiji dijo de pronto, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro—. Aunque no sabía que así eran los de tu tipo —dijo comenzando a reír, sin poder aguantar la risa más.

— ¡Cállate! —Le regaño—. Mejor hay que regresar antes de que Kazuha y Ran nos maten por tardar tanto.

— ¿Por qué a mí? Tú eras el que estaba ocupado con tu novio.

Conan sintió su cara arder— ¡No es mi novio!

Y Heiji volvió a reír caminando de regreso a las tiendas de ropa.

* * *

¡Holaaaaa! ¿Cómo van en la vida? Hoy yo otra vez con un capítulo nuevo ;) ¿Les gustó? De verdadero corazón espero que sí.

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que comentan y votan en la historia, me gusta leer lo que piensan. Espero que la pasen muuuuy bien c: y nos leemos luego.


	6. El dilema de Kaito

Kaito hizo su robo, tan bien planeado como cualquier otro, tan mágico y lleno de misterio como los demás. El público gritaba encantado y los policías no estuvieron cerca de alcanzarlo.

Todo era tan maravilloso como siempre, pero, ¿por qué se sentía _así _a pesar de que todo fue perfecto?

El día anterior había sido increíble, había tenido la suerte de encontrarse a su pequeña alma gemela justo con el objetivo que tenía en este robo: Hattori Heiji.

Se había sorprendido cuando los vio juntos sentados al lado de una fuente, donde parecían tener una discusión. Kaito no sabía que se conocían. Se acercó, escuchando un _"¡No le dijiste!" _Conan agachó la cabeza, viéndose triste _"No tenía opción, ¡tú sabes por qué!"_

El moreno lo observó _"Tienes razón."_

Al inicio no tenía intención de intervenir, pero después de ver la triste expresión que Conan había hecho se acercó e inició una conversación. Después de que el detective del Oeste se presentará como "el mejor amigo de Conan", Kaito se sorprendió, era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, ni siquiera sabía que se conocieran ¿y ahora eran mejores amigos?

Ese descubrimiento lo había molestado sin ninguna razón aparente en realidad, pero tan pronto cuando comenzó a caminar con Conan mirando la linda ciudad se dedicó a relajarse y disfrutar de la visita. Se la estaba pasando muy bien, hasta que cuando pasaron cerca del edificio donde sería el robo, se enteró que su alma gemela iría al atraco de mañana, algo que no estaba en sus planes. No tuvo más opciones que irse.

Al día siguiente siguió el plan tal como lo tenía planeado, era mucho más seguro que improvisar. Durmió a Hattori Heiji y se disfrazó igual que él, no había ninguna falla en su disfraz, el acento de Kansai era algo raro, pero no era nada que Kaitou Kid no pudiera manejar.

Cuando llegó, Conan estaba hablando por teléfono, justo después de colgar se giró hacia el detective— ¡Hattori! —Lo llamo, se veía alegre, bastante más de lo usual. ¿Hattori? ¿Ahora lo llamaba así?—. Acabo de hablar con Haibara sobre el apotoxin y ¿adivina qué?

Maldición. Conan estaba hablando de algo que él no entendía, pero que supone que Heiji sí. Estas situaciones no solían pasar tan seguido como parece— ¿Qué Conan-kun? —preguntó agachándose, pero como si hubiera activado un interruptor, Conan lo vio como investigando algo.

— No, no es nada —dijo sin dejar de mirarlo sospechosamente. Pero, ¿era su imaginación o el tono de voz fue diferente al usual? Decidió que no era momento para preocuparse por eso y siguió con su robo.

Todo fue bien, hubo un punto donde se quitó el disfraz, poniéndose en medio del público, saludandolos como usualmente. Luego tomó la joya y se despidió, desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Con una gran explosión de colores que aprovechó para esconderse mientras que un señuelo se elevaba por el cielo. Su verdadera salida era mucho menos llamativa y especial, sólo se ocultó entre la multitud, comenzando a caminar hacia salida, con ropa más casual y una máscara no muy elaborada.

Una vez afuera, se ocultó por un callejón rápidamente, cuando sólo la luz de luna era lo único que alumbraba el lugar, levantó la bella joya hacia el cielo, mirando con decepción que no era la que buscaba.

Suspiró antes de volver a ocultar la joya—. ¿No es la que buscas, Kaitou Kid-san? —de una de las oscuras orillas del lugar apareció su linda alma gemela, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos y con esa aura _diferente_ a la que solía tener, aunque esta vez no estaba muy feliz de verlo. Aún así sonrió, por qué Kaito Kid siempre lo hace, mientras veía a Conan agacharse para encender sus peligrosos zapatos eléctricos.

— Me sorprende que me hayas encontrado hasta este punto, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes, Tantei-kun?

Conan se encogió de hombros, comenzando a jugar con un balón de fútbol—. Desde que te disfrazaste de Hattori supongo.

— ¿Oh? Pensé que mi acento estaba bien.

— Ah, estuvo perfecto. Pero _no _te equivocaste con mi nombre —_¿con su nombre?_

— Mmm, ¿qué extraño? ¿Tendría que haberme equivocado con tu nombre, Tantei-kun? —preguntó algo confundido, pero sin demostrarlo.

— Sí, así es —confirmó sonriente—. Como sea, ese no es el punto. Necesito la joya de regreso, Kid.

Su voz ya no era tan amable como antes y su postura cambió preparándose para lanzar ese balón—. Es una verdadera pena, con lo mucho que me gustaría seguir platicando contigo, Tantei-kun. Supongo que está es la despedida —dijo inclinando su sombrero soltando dos bombas de luz en ese instante.

— No dejaré que lo hagas —pateó la pelota pero Kaito se las ingenio para tomar su pistola de gancho y comenzar a subir antes de que pudiera atraparlo, dejando la joya debajo de él, después de todo ya no le servía de nada.

Y así era cómo había llegado a este punto, de pie afuera de su balcón dentro de su cuarto de hotel, viendo las luces nocturnas de la ciudad. Pensando en que, a pesar de que el robo estuvo bien, se sentía de un terrible mal humor.

Porque naturalmente ver a Conan en uno de sus robos era divertido y lo ponía feliz. Pero esta vez sólo le quedó una muy molesta sensación de estarse perdiendo de algo. Algo muy _importante_.

_¿No te equivocaste con mi nombre?_ ¿Qué quería decir con eso? No recordaba que Hattori lo haya llamado de otra manera el día anterior y ¿no eran mejores amigos? ¿¡En qué mundo tu mejor amigo se equivoca con tu nombre!? Todo esto molestaba mucho a Kaito, ¡y ni siquiera sabía porque!

Pero también estaba ese cambio que Conan solía tener de vez en cuando, no era nada muy importante, tal vez sólo era la sensación que daba. Pero cuando su voz se hacía un poco más gruesa y su mirada más seria y madura, parecía que no era la misma persona. Conan seguía estando ahí, pero también _había algo más._

Y Kaito se sentía terriblemente curioso al respecto, esa personalidad diferente era la que utilizó con Kid desde el primer encuentro. Al principio creía que sólo se comportaba así para demostrar que no estaba asustado y que era más que capaz de atraparlo sin importar la diferencia de edad.

Pero Conan la utilizaba en muchas más ocasiones, si Kaito no sé equivoca, recordaba esa misma mirada cada vez que Conan se metía a una caso criminal. Era natural en él. Y porque Conan era su alma gemela, era que él _tenía _que saber, así que inició una nueva investigación.

Comenzó a seguir a Conan, ya que para su próximo robo faltaba un mes y en su escuela acaban de salir de exámenes, era el momento ideal para hacerlo. Durante los primeros días de su investigación no había nada raro, Conan iba a la escuela y salía de ella acompañado de cuatro niños, dos niños y dos niñas, una de ellas fue la que acompañó a Conan hasta Ekoda. ¿Haibara? Recordaba que se llamaba.

A veces iban a comprar algún dulce o bebida, o iban a jugar fútbol. Incluso iban a la casa de el señor que había acompañado a Conan también. Resultó que era un inventor muy reconocido, además de que era algún pariente de Ai-chan, como decidió llamarla. Parecía que Conan se llevaba especialmente bien con ellos dos, era con los que más tiempo pasaba y a veces iba sin necesidad de que alguien los acompañara.

Después de eso Conan regresaba a casa, donde naturalmente pasaba el resto del día, excepto en ocasiones donde la familia salía a cenar o cosas por el estilo.

Hasta ahí todo era perfecto, los únicos puntos a recalcar era que Conan se había encontrado con tres cadáveres para lo que iba del mes y eso sí era preocupante. No parecía tomarle mucha importancia de todos modos, pero había algo que llamaba especialmente la atención de Kaito durante los casos en los que se encontraba él. Aunque Conan investigaba el cadáver y a los sospechosos siempre que estaba en un caso, nunca daba la solución al caso, _nunca_, siempre terminaba siendo otra persona la que descubría al culpable. Lo que sí hacía, era dar pistas con un tono muy infantil.

Kaito pensó unos segundos porque haría algo así, mientras que veía a Conan suspirar antes de cerrar la ventana de su cuarto.

_No lo tomarían en serio. _La policía y cualquier adulto nunca tomaría en serio lo que un niño de siete años tenga que decir al respecto de un asesinato.

Era bastante lógico en realidad, tal vez Conan había descubierto que sí se comportaba infantilmente en un caso, la gente le prestaría atención lo suficiente como para poder ayudar. También explicaba porque su personalidad parecía variar de vez en cuando a diferentes horas del día.

Debe ser difícil para él, si alguien sabe lo capaz que Conan es ese era Kaito, ha hecho cosas que la policía nunca ha hecho para atrapar a Kid, no quería saber de lo que él sería capaz si tuviera el apoyo de la policía.

Una vez tenía su respuesta, Kaito decidió que era momento de regresar a casa por esta noche, mañana sería el último día que vendría, porque después de todo, ver el día a día de Conan era más entretenido de lo que imaginó en un inicio.

.

.

.

O eso pensó…

Justo al día siguiente una duda aún más grande atacó la mente del joven mago. Era fin de semana, así que podía llegar desde temprano para observar lo que Conan hacia. Él se había levantado temprano para salir de su casa, se veía feliz mientras que iba sobre su patineta andando por las calles, tarareaba una alegre canción. Una escena muy perfectamente feliz, la curiosidad de Kaito se elevó en ese momento, ¿qué era lo que lo ponía tan feliz?

Por lo que Kaito podía adivinar de la ruta que estaba haciendo, parecía que iba a ir a la casa del inventor y Ai-chan. En cuanto llegó a calle en donde se ubicaba la casa se detuvo, comenzando a caminar. Kaito aprovechó para enviar su mensaje matutino.

"Buenos días~ Cómo estás? (‿◠)✌ Yo he tenido una mañana bastante ocupada ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ". Presionó la tecla de enviar, y observó como Conan comenzaba a rebuscar en su bolsillo para sacar su teléfono y leer lentamente el mensaje.

"Yo estoy bastante bien, gracias. ¿Aun sigues con lo de tu investigación?" Respondió volviendo a guardar su teléfono y continuando con su camino.

"Sí (￣。￣) Por suerte estoy a punto de acabarla ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ". Le dijo no pudiendo evitar reírse ante la ironía de la situación.

Conan volvió a detenerse en frente de la casa a un lado de la del profesor, sacando nuevamente su teléfono, "Eso es bueno :)"

Kaito sonrió viendo el mensaje, volviendo a voltear a donde estaba el chico, pensando en que ya iba a llegar a la casa de Hakase. Pero para su sorpresa no siguió caminando, más bien se dio la vuelta y cruzó la reja de metal de la mansión justo al lado de la casa del inventor, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del lugar.

"Qué estás haciendo?". Preguntó por mensaje, ya que no se podía explicar por su cuenta porque Conan entraría en una mansión desconocida (al menos para él).

Pudo observar como él escribía algo y lo enviaba mientras que una ligera sonrisa cubría su rostro "_Nada, acabo de despertar_".

Una mentira…

Y Kaito no podía explicarse porque había mentido, mucho menos porque había sonreído al hacerlo. La duda de que hacía en ese casa sólo empeoro en el momento en que Conan alcanzó la puerta de madera de la entrada y sacó una llave.

Entonces abrió la gran puerta y entró, cerrando detrás de él, Kaito se jactaba de que no había demasiadas cosas que pudieran preocuparlo.

_Y esto lo hacía._

Conan estuvo dentro cerca de una hora y media, después salió de ella, ahora con una mochila en su espalda, cerrando la puerta con la llave que tenía e yéndose de ahí. Kaito observó cómo entró a la casa de Hakase, siendo recibido inmediatamente.

Una vez estaba sólo nuevamente, Kaito se acercó a la entrada de la mansión a la que Conan había entrado, buscando información útil. El apellido de la mansión era "Kudou" y el mago lo leyó y releyó tratando de pensar dónde había escuchado ese apellido antes, porque le daba la sensación de ser así.

Pero no pudo recordar nada.

Y ahora volvía a sentirse como en el inicio de este gran problema, confundido, algo enojado y con la gran sensación de estarse perdiendo de algo, sólo que esta vez estaba seguro de que era muy _importante_.

* * *

_Holiiiiiiiii ;v ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Me extrañaron? xd_

_Les traje un muevo capítulo c: como siempre con tooooooodo el love del universo 3. ¿Qué les pareció? Por fin las primeras pistas de su verdadera identidad han aparecido. Y sobre la competencia de estos dos... tal vez Kaito lleve la ventaja ¡pero no será por mucho! XD_

_Muy bien, muchas gracias por leer, comentar y votar. Lov yu so much 3333, como siempre nos leemos luego c;_


	7. Chapter 7 Familia

Últimamente la vida de Shinichi iba viento en popa, lo cual l ponía de un muy buen humor. Cuando se encontraba en Osaka, había recibido una llamada de Haibara en donde le avisó que había encontrado unos avances aparentemente importantes en lo que respecta a su investigación del apotoxin, esto lo puso de un gran humor, y aunque de comentarlo con Heiji, este era Kaitou Kid, pero bueno. Eso era otra historia. Aun así Haibara que no era algo de lo que le gustaría hablar por teléfono, así que se lo explicaría a profundidad hasta que regresará.

Cuando regresó de Osaka, se encontró con la mini-científica, ella le explicó que había encontrado una de las sustancias fundamentales para la cura del apotoxin, y que ahora necesitaba de todo su apoyo para poder avanzar en esta búsqueda. Por supuesto que Shinichi aceptó sin dudarlo ni un segundo y ella le pidió que buscara algunos libros en su mansión.

Shinichi no podía evitar el emocionarse y alegrarse por saber que pronto todo esto terminaría, y que, además de recuperar su cuerpo, su edad, su fama, historia, amigos y en general, _su vida. _También se acabarían las mentiras, actuaciones y las complicaciones innecesarias al resolver un caso; además _por fin _podría conocer a Kaito como se suponía que debió haber sido desde un principio: sin actuaciones, nombres falsos, ni identidades secretas. A pesar de que interiormente le asustaba bastante la reacción que él podría llegar a tener, molestarse o peor.

Pero una parte de él aún quería creer que Kaito lograría entender sus razones por haber hecho lo que hizo, y que lo perdonara por haberlo hecho.

Esto pasaba por su cabeza mientras que salía de su escuela junto a los niños detectives y Haibara; se puso sus zapatos y comenzó a caminar a la salida, no se molestaba en prestar atención a la conversación, demasiado entretenido en sus propios asuntos como para hacerlo. Cuando de pronto, escuchó una voz llamándolo. Era mujer de unos treinta años, alta, delgada; portaba un vestido azul y pelo corto y castaño cubierto por un sombrero blanco. _Sospechoso._

Ella hacía una seña indicando que se acercará, y después de una rápida excusa para irse, se acercó a ella. Podía llegar a ser algún conocido disfrazado, sus padres ya habían hecho esto anteriormente, o tal vez alguien que lo confundió. Lo que más lo preocupaba era que fuera algún miembro de la Organización como Vermout que estuviera buscándolo, y si era eso, tenía que alejarlo lo más posible de los menores y de la escuela...

— ¿Tú eres Conan-kun? —se agachó a preguntar cuando él se acercó. Conan asintió dudosamente—. ¡Qué bueno! Temía haberme equivocado, es un placer conocerte. —Ella dijo amablemente, levantando su mano en su dirección.

Conan observó la mano de la mujer, sabía que no era muy inteligente tomarla—. Disculpe señorita, pero ¿quién es usted? —preguntó en un tono infantil.

Ella sonrió—. Es cierto, aun no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Kuroba Chikage, un pajarito me dijo que tú —lo señaló—. Eras la alma gemela de mi hijo —Shinichi la vio durante unos segundos, analizando sus palabras. Hasta que comenzó a sentirse nervioso, tenía a la mamá de Kaito frente a él... de pronto ya no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir. Por supuesto que él sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano, pero no se sentía preparado para conocer a ninguno de los padres de Kaito—. Quería conocerte, ¿te apetecería que te invite a comer para poder hablar? —preguntó sonriendo y ladeando su cabeza.

Shinichi aún no estaba muy seguro de que decir, pero sabía que debía dar una buena impresión. Así que acepto.

.

.

.

Chikage-san lo llevó a un restaurante familiar, se sentaron al lado de la ventana y el mesero vino a ofrecerles el menú. Conan ordenó un sándwich y un refresco mientras que la señorita una ensalada y un agua mineral. Cuando esperaban a que la comida estuviera hecha, ella comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre su persona.

Era difícil mantener esa conversación, Conan no deseaba mentirle a la madre de su alma gemela. Sabe que es una importante persona a la que debe caerle bien, pero tampoco podía hablar sobre Shinichi siendo Conan. Esta situación de verdad se estaba volviendo un dolor de cabeza.

— Escuche que tú eras el KID-Killer, verdaderamente me sorprende que un jovencito como tu logré algo tan impresionante —contó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Conan negó—. Para nada, no creo ser tan impresionante, ha sido casualidad.

— No creo que sea así, _créeme, _sé más del tema de lo que parece a simple vista.

Justo cuando Conan iba a preguntar a qué se refería con eso, el mesero regresó con sus platos de comida. Comenzaba a comer cuando Chikage-san inició un nuevo tema de conversación—. Bien, ¿qué opinas de mi hijo, Conan-kun? ¿Se ha comportado bien contigo?

El mini-detective analizó la oración—. Por supuesto, —afirmó sin dudar—. Creo que Kaito-niichan es una persona maravillosa y atenta. Ha sido muy amable conmigo desde que lo conocí, es divertido y es muy fácil hablar con él... Kaito-niichan me —al notar como pensaba terminar esa frase se sonrojo, rezando porque no se notará su error— _agrada_ mucho —terminó por decir.

— Me alegra, —sonrió—. Si alguna vez comete una estupidez no dudes en decírmelo, trataré de hacer que entre en razón. A veces él puede ser un grandísimo cabeza hueca, es algo que sacó de su padre —ella sonrió con añoranza y tristeza, algo que inevitablemente Conan noto.

— ¿Su padre? —tanteó, sin estar muy seguro de si quería preguntar al respecto.

Ella asintió—. Kaito es como mi esposo en todos los sentidos, todo lo que sabe es gracias a él —Shinichi comenzó a imaginar al padre de Kaito, alguien alegre y amable, supuso—. Él fue el que le enseñó a usar magia, ¿sabes?... Él lo fue todo para Kaito.

Shinichi se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando la estructura de esa última oración—. Perdóneme si me equivoco —comentó un poco preocupado ante la posible respuesta—, ¿usted está hablando en pasado de él?

— Sí... —afirmó—. Lamentablemente, Kuroba Toichi, el padre de Kaito y mi marido, falleció hace ya algunos años.

Shinichi la miró con sorpresa, nunca hubiera esperado algo así—. Yo... —_no pudo evitar pensar en Kaito y sentir una presión en el pecho_—. Lo siento, yo no lo sabía.

— No tienes que preocuparte por eso, —dijo sobando su cabello—. Eso ya pasó hace mucho, y él sigue cuidándonos sin importar qué no lo veamos.

La plática continuó después de eso mientras que comían despacio, le recordaba a la sensación de estar hablando con su madre de alguna manera, los temas variaban conforme la conversación avanzaba, y de alguna manera u otra Conan siempre terminaba con Kaito en su cabeza.

Para cuando terminaron de comer y Chikage-san le permitió escoger un postre, ella declaró algo—. Bien, cariño. ¿Quieres a mi hijo?

Shinichi se comenzó a ahogar con el vaso de refresco por tan repentina pregunta, no estaba listo para esas cuestiones. Ni siquiera lo conoce en su verdadero cuerpo, no era el momento para contestar eso _¿verdad?_

Pero querer abarca muchas cosas, y no le preguntó si le gusta... ya un poco más aliviado comenzó a pensar si quería a _Kaito_. Es amable y es fácil hablar con él a pesar de lo poco que lleva conociendolo en realidad, es divertido y, además, es su _alma gemela_. Por supuesto que lo quería.

Asintió.

— Muy bien, eso me gusta. Ahora, ¿podría pedirte un pequeño favor? Es algo muy importante para mí, y sé que sólo puedo pedírselo a ti.

Shinichi se sorprendió por esto, si era algo tan importante para ella, no debería pedírselo a un extraño que sólo lleva de conocer unas cuantas horas—. No sé si seré capaz de lograr algo tan importante, pero puedo intentarlo.

Ella sonrió—. Yo creo que sí. Sé que no es un factor cien por cien seguro, pero se supone que las almas gemelas deberían estar juntas. Sin importar lo que ustedes hagan, si decides estar de lado de mi hijo. Por favor, _cree_ en él.

Una petición rara, pero entendible hasta cierto punto. "_Creer_," tras una petición así debe de haber una razón detrás, posiblemente una mala... Él aceptó a pesar de no saber esa razón. Porque para _creer _en alguien, debes de _confiar _en esa persona.

Confiaría en que se enteraría de esa razón tarde o temprano.

Después de aceptar Chikage-san sonrió encantada, mientras que llegaban sus postres. Comieron y finalmente ella se levantó diciendo que debe irse pero que fue un verdadero placer conocerlo—. Nos vemos mañana, Conan-kun.

. . .

— ¿Eh? —soltó en voz alta.

— Ah, es cierto, no te lo había comentado. Antes de pasar a recogerte me puse en contacto con tus padres y después de explicarles aceptaron encantados venir mañana a cenar a mi casa, y así de paso pueden conversar con mi hijo —Shinichi sintió un escalofrío en su columna vertebral, iba a ver a Kaito mañana... y aún más importante. ¡Su mamá iba a asesinarlo por no haber dado la noticia antes!—. Me voy, ¡hasta mañana!

La mujer se fue, y Shinichi sólo sabía que era hombre muerto.

* * *

Kaito regresó a su casa desde de la escuela durante la tarde. Naturalmente cuando llega siente el frío aire rodeandolo, y tiene que encender la calefacción inmediatamente. Pero esta vez, ya estaba encendida, inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva y escuchándo movimiento en la cocina, comenzó a caminar con cautela en dirección a esa habitación, cuando un conocido olor entró a sus fosas nasales.

— ¡Kaito! ¿Cómo has estado? —de pronto se encontró rodeado por los brazos de su bella madre, la cual no tardó en corresponder.

— ¡Mamá! ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo sorprendido.

Ella sonrió— preparar la cena —señaló la ollas sobre la estufa.

— Sí, pero ¿por qué?

— Por lo mientras vete a arreglar para que me ayudes a preparar la pasta —Kaito sonrió a pesar de no saber qué hacía su mamá aquí.

— ¿Para qué tanta comida, madre? Sólo somos dos —comentó mientras veía el horno completamente lleno.

— Esta noche no.

— Ah, ¿no? —preguntó mientras que veía toda la demás comida, se veía deliciosa, tal vez su madre tenga muchas mejores habilidades además de cocinar, pero Kaito adora su sazón personalmente, le trae añoranza por casa—. ¿Y quiénes serán los demás si se puede saber?

— La familia Edogawa.

Kaito sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda—. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

— Después de enterarme lo comente con los padres de Conan-kun y decidimos que sería una buena idea, así ellos te conocerán y yo a ellos. Van a llegar a las siete, tal vez deberías apurarte —explicó.

— ¿¡Eh?!

— Es un buen niño.

Kaito se quedó callado—. ¿Quién?

— Conan-kun, ayer platique con él, es educado, amable e inteligente. Ya sé porque te fijaste en él —guiñó un ojo, comenzando a reír.

— ¡Mamá! —se sonrojo—. No, espera... ¡¿lo conociste?!

Asintió como si eso no lo molestara—. Por supuesto, es el alma gemela de mi bebé, claro que debía conocerlo.

Kaito sabía que tenía un punto, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse _no-sé-cómo_—. Pero, ¿no se suponía que para eso era esta comida?

— Pues sí, pero si no hubiera ido ayer tú no me dejarías decirle todo lo que quería —se quejó. Kaito no sabía si quería o no preguntar lo que le dijo—. ¡Mira que hora es! Vete a cambiar rápido, tengo que apurarme aquí.

Kaito suspiro viendo a su madre y se fue a su habitación, después de todo ya no había nada que hacer ahora. No era que especialmente le molestara todo esto, es sólo que era repentino y él no tenía nada preparado, era imposible no sentirse nervioso por conocer a la familia de su alma gemela. Se cambió y se apresuró a bajar para ayudar a su madre. Aunque no pensaba admitirlo, tal vez estaba algo feliz por ver a Conan.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¡Regresé! (inserta Elmo malvado rodeado de fuego y levantando las manos) ¿Cómo han estado? Yo terriblemente y con demasiado sueño para mi propio bien, pero aquí seguimos. Sé que tarde bastante en actualizar, lo siento por eso. El último capítulo además de este lo publique un día antes de entrar a la escuela, ahora tengo tarea y pues no hay mucho tiempo, es más, en realidad estoy en semana de proyectos y debería estar haciendolos en vez de escribir, pero es que ya los había abandonado por mucho tiempo :c, la próxima semana es de exámenes, así que seguiré sin tanto tiempo, pero lo seguiré una vez se termine._

_Regresando a la historia, ¿qué les pareció? El capítulo que sigue me emociona personalmente (ya quiero escribirlo xd) Como sea, espero que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias a todos los que votan y comentan en los capítulos, lov yu so much. Nos leemos luego c;_


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Shinichi?

Conan no podría describir fácilmente lo nervioso que se sentía al estar frente a esa puerta nuevamente, y probablemente hubiera preferido huir de no ser porque los brazos de su madre (en su perfecto disfraz) lo mantenían preso de la posibilidad de escapar.

Su mamá podía estar algo enojada en estos momentos, aunque era menos de lo que Shinichi estaba esperando, probablemente la emoción de por fin conocer a la alma gemela de su bebé la mantenía distraída de su enojo. Lo cual agradece bastante.

Cuando llegaron la noche anterior y lo arrastraron fuera de casa de los Mouri, le habían dicho miles de cosas mientras se preparaban (y lo preparaban) para la cena, su madre le dijo algo que no esperaba. Tal parece que sus padres ya conocían a la familia de Kaito, y no simplemente conocían, su padre era el mejor amigo del papá de Kaito y su madre aprendía del mismo. Sinceramente era muy extraño nunca haberlo conocido a pesar de todas estas conexiones. Después le preguntaron si él sabía sobre que Conan en realidad es Shinichi Kudou y él les explicó que no, por las mismas razones por la que Ran tampoco lo sabía, ellos asintieron un poco dudosos. Así que está vez sus padres irían disfrazados como los padres de Conan.

Después de timbrar se escuchó un "¡Espere!" Dentro de la casa. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera mostrando a un chico alto y bien vestido, no iba de traje y corbata, pero definitivamente no era ropa para andar en casa. Se veía muy bien…

Después de sorprenderse a sí mismo embobado con Kaito, se regañó mentalmente para concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado cuántas rayas hay en el piso? Él tampoco.

— ¡Buenas noches! Ustedes deben ser los padres de Conan-kun. Es un verdadero placer conocerlos —dijo con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro y su mano educadamente levantada hacia ellos, su madre, sin poder aguantar la emoción, literalmente se aventó sobre él, dándole un abrazo (Lo cual no sorprendía al detective en realidad).

— Kaito, ¿verdad? El placer es todo nuestro, no podía esperar a conocerte —habló rápidamente.

— Un placer —dijo su padre por detrás con una sonrisa.

Kaito rio aún atrapado en el repentino abrazo de su madre—. Lo mismo digo, si gustan pasar, mamá está adentro terminando de acomodar la mesa.

— ¡Oh! Por supuesto —afirmó su madre mientras que pasaba adentro agarrada del brazo de su padre.

Shinichi se les quedó viendo mientras que pensaba en que se veían demasiado felices, preguntándose si eso era malo o bueno y para quién. Suspiro cuando de pronto, un par de ojos violetas se cruzaron frente a él, inmediatamente comenzando a sentir su corazón acelerar.

— ¿Todo bien Conan-kun? —Preguntó Kaito con algo de preocupación en su rostro—. Pareces conflictuado.

El mini-detective negó rápidamente, temeroso de dar la idea equivocada—. Para nada, es sólo que no esperaba ver a mis padres hoy, eso es todo —explicó—. Tampoco esperaba venir aquí, aunque… m-me alegra verte —. Se sinceró.

Kaito sonrió despeinándolo suavemente—. A mí también me alegra —confesó—. Yo también me sorprendí cuando vi a mi madre hoy, ella suele viajar bastante. ¿Qué hay de los tuyos? Nunca los había visto

Shinichi asintió—. Ellos viven en América, es sólo que yo no quería irme, así que ellos me dieron permiso de quedarme con Ran-neechan y Kogoro-oyisan.

— ¿Oh? Eso explica por qué vives con ellos.

— Sí… Ran-neechan es como familia para mí —le dijo.

— Eso es bueno —le sonrió antes de levantarse—. Bien, ¿qué te parece si seguimos con esta conversación dentro? —preguntó amable, mientras que levantaba una mano en dirección a él.

Cuando Shinichi la vio se sonrojo mientras la tomaba, dejándose arrastrar hacia la entrada.

La casa de Kaito era cálida, una vez adentro Chikage-san lo recibió con un abrazo y un beso en la frente. La mesa estaba acomodada con todo tipo de comida encima, no tardaron prácticamente nada en estar acomodados sobre su respectivo asiento. El detective estaba sentado al lado de su padre sobre la mesa, frente a él estaban Kaito y Chikage, aunque el primero quedaba específicamente frente a él.

Mientras que Chikage-san servía el primer plato, sus padres no tardaron en empezar a hacer todas las preguntas incómodas necesarias en este tipo de situaciones. Las mismas por las que Conan había tenido que pasar ayer durante su conversación con la madre de Kaito.

Al menos Chikage-san era muy amable y tranquila al respecto, dejaba a Conan expresarse a su tiempo. Pero si alguien conocía lo exigentes y pesados que sus padres son, era él. Después de todo eran sus padres. Su mamá era muy insistente, y su padre tal vez no lo demostraba tanto como ella, pero estaban hechos el uno para él otro.

Aunque, a pesar de las dudas que Shinichi tenía al respecto de esto, Kaito parecía estar más que preparado para contestar lo que sea, lo hacía con rapidez y seguridad, además de una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Shinichi lo miraba preguntándose qué tan normal era esto para él, podía adivinar que Kaito era especialmente bueno actuado conforme a la situación, era esa clase de persona. Aun así era impresionante la manera en que respondía, al menos para él.

Continuaron así un rato hasta que la conversación de alguna manera terminó entre sus padres y la madre de Kaito hablando de cosas penosas de su pasado. Shinichi se sentía contrariado al respecto, por un lado, disfrutaba muchísimo de escuchar las historias de un pequeño Kaito aprendiendo sus primeros trucos y fallando exorbitantemente al intentarlo, o haciendo travesuras cada vez más grandes y locas mientras iba creciendo, le gustaba porque podía imaginar a ese niño jugando y riendo, después de todo él nunca tendría la oportunidad de verlo, Kaito no iba a encogerse. Pero por otro lado, no disfrutaba tanto la manera en que sus padres comentaban como "Conan" cuando era aún más pequeño, siempre rogaba hasta llegar al berrinche porque lo llevarán a un caso, o como se la pasaba encerrado mientras que leía libro tras libro durante todo el día.

Y cuando volteo a ver a Kaito, pudo saber que él tenía una sensación parecida a la de él en este momento, estaba riendo un poco, las pupilas de Conan subieron hasta chocar con sus ojos, haciendo que él lo notará y dándole una mirada de 'qué cruel eres por reírte'. Kaito pareció entenderlo, alzándose de hombros y haciendo una expresión de reproche, como renegando que él también se estaba riendo. Shinichi trató de negarlo, fallando al terminar por soltar una pequeña carcajada por debajo. Risa que pareció compartir con el de ojos violetas.

Cuando está terminó y el momento pareció compartirse con más personas además de él y de Kaito, entendió que aún seguían en el comedor siendo observados por los divertidos ojos de toda su amorosa familia.

— ¡Ay, querido! ¿Recuerdas cuando hacíamos eso? —dijo su madre riendo mientras que abrazaba a su padre de lado.

— Sí —afirmó su padre añorando esa etapa— que linda es la juventud.

Shinichi se sintió muy apenado, habiendo decidido no hacer contacto visual con Kaito mientras que estaba con sus padres cerca. La cena continuó después de eso, no tardaron demasiado en volver a sacar otro tema de conversación, hasta que terminaron con toda la comida.

Conan agradeció la comida y ayudó a llevar su plato al fregadero. Cuando regresó, sus padres seguían conversando calurosamente con Chikage-san—. Mi hijo era tan lindo de pequeño, déjenme traer el álbum —se levantó acercándose a una estantería en la sala izquierda. Conan estaba a punto de acercarse cuando escuchó a Kaito quejándose en su espalda.

— Diablos, sabía que esto era una trampa —Y por un lado Shinichi podía entender lo que era sentirse apenado por esta clase de cosas, pero otra parte de él de verdad quería ver a Kaito de pequeño—. ¿Qué te parece si mejor me acompañas arriba? —Le preguntó— hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Conan lo miró unos segundos antes de asentir. Ya tendría tiempo para ver fotos penosas de Kaito.

.

.

.

Entrar a la habitación de Kaito era algo que no había analizado cuando aceptó la invitación del mago para subir. No era tan grande como la de él, por supuesto, después de todo, su casa era una mansión; pero aun así estaba completamente ordenada, su cama estaba cubierta por una cobija azul claro. Las paredes eran blancas, tenía un escritorio donde descansaban un par de enciclopedias y una computadora portátil. Tenía un balcón de donde se podía ver perfectamente la luna y una mesa de centro pequeña de vidrio, decorada con un mantel de varias tonalidades de azul.

Y a pesar de todo, eso no fue lo que más llamó la atención de Shinichi de toda la habitación. Sino el cuadro frente al ropero, un cuadro alto, el cual pintaba la vista de un hombre de traje y pelo castaño, tenía un bigote bastante característico y sostenía un sombrero del cual salían serpentinas y palomas.

Shinichi lo miró con atención, claramente era un mago, se veía feliz y decidido, le recordaba bastante a Kaito de cierta forma. Aunque se notaba que esta persona era más mayor que el chico, aun así era curioso.

— ¡Espera! —una voz lo asustó de pronto, haciéndolo notar lo cerca que se encontraba del cuadro en cuestión con su mano estirada lista para tocar el marco que lo rodeaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto rápidamente retrocedió, sintiéndose apenado por actuar tan impulsivamente, como siempre.

— ¡Lo siento! No era mi intención —apresuró a disculparse, arrepentido.

Kaito se veía extraño—. No, no es, es sólo que —trataba de explicar, rascando su cabello por la parte trasera—. Nada, no es nada.

Se formó un extraño silencio en la habitación, un silencio que Shinichi no quería soportar—. Él —comenzó a hablar, mirando nuevamente el cuadro de la pared—. ¿Es tu padre?

Kaito volteo a verlo—. Sí, ese cuadro está ahí desde que tengo memoria.

Ese cuadro debía tener un gran significado emocional para el adolescente, Shinichi no podría imaginar lo difícil que tuvo que ser para él perder a su padre, y sin embargo Kaito sonreía y se divertía siempre. Tal vez porque ha pasado bastante desde que ocurrió, aun así el detective sabe que esa clase de heridas en realidad nunca cierran completamente, sino que quedan como cicatrices perpetuas de lo que alguna vez existió.

— Ayer hable de él con tu madre, —la mirada de Kaito se mostró sorprendida al escuchar esto—. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo…

Kaito se quedó en silencio durante antes de sonreír—. Te hubiera encantado, él era el mejor.

Shinichi sonrió de vuelta—. No me cabe duda.

Kaito asintió—. Seguramente mi papá también hubiera querido conocerte, pero bueno, ven —abrió la puerta de su balcón—. Por aquí está lo que quería enseñarte.

Conan lo siguió hasta afuera del balcón, el aire era fresco, pero no hacía frío y la luna se asomaba justamente por encima de ellos. Kaito le enseñó unos escalones colocados a un lado del balcón. Los cuales llevaban hasta el patio trasero.

Después de bajar, lo guío a una pequeña casita elaborada de madera y rejas de metal.

— Bien, aquí dentro hay cosas muy importantes —le dijo silbando cuando sacaba una pequeña llavecita de su bolsillo trasero.

— ¿Importantes? —la curiosidad comenzó a invadirlo, ¿qué será? Aunque sabía que sólo tenía que ser paciente, pero no podía evitar sentir esa rara sensación en su estómago.

Él asintió—. Muuuy importantes, aunque lamentablemente no están todas hoy, pero bueno, ya las conocerás después —finalmente abrió, pero no había luz dentro, así que todavía era un misterio lo que quería enseñarle—. Pasa, pasa.

Hizo lo que le pidió, situándose dentro de la, ya no tan pequeña ahora que la veía desde adentro, casita. El mago sonrió encendiendo varios focos que alumbraban el cuarto, mostrando una extrañas canastas con telas, plumas y tal vez lo más interesante; diferentes palomas acostadas en cada una de las canastas, las cuales se encontraban dormidas hasta que escucharon la voz de Kaito pidiéndoles que se despertaran. Después de un silbido sorprendentemente se acomodaron frente a Shinichi, como en hilera militar, Conan no sabía si reír o grabar un video.

"Ellas" se veían cuanto menos curiosas al mirar a Conan, como preguntándose quién era, y por lo mientras él se impresionaba porque sinceramente nunca creyó sentirse intimidado por la miradas de diez palomas observándolo. Pero aquí estaba.

Kaito se paró recto a un lado de él—. De acuerdo, los presento, Conan, estas son —comenzó a señalarlas mientras pronunciaba sus nombres—. Foulard, Pique, Rose, Magie, Chapeau, Lapin, Ruse, Oiseau, Destin y la pequeña es Prêt. Queridas, él es Edogawa Conan —les dijo a ellas, todas dejaron de ver a Kaito para voltear a ver al niño, el cual se les quedó viendo de regreso durante unos segundos preguntándose cómo era que debía actuar exactamente.

Saludo con su mano derecha antes de que todas comenzarán a volar en su dirección, inconscientemente se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y cerró los ojos. Sintió un nuevo peso en sus brazos y cabeza, pero no sucedió nada más. Confundido, abrió sus ojos lentamente, sólo para encontrarse con el divertido rostro de Kaito.

— Tranquilo, sólo te devuelven el saludo —las palomas únicamente se habían colocado encima de él para… ¿saludarlo?

Suspiro, más relajado. Kaito silbó y todas las palomas comenzaron a volar hacia él, Shinichi se le quedó viendo tal vez un poco impresionado de toda la situación en general. Hasta que el mago comenzó a reír—. ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó, él sólo señaló hacía su cabeza.

— Parece que le agradas —Conan se sintió confundido antes de notar que aún había una de las palomas sobre su cabeza. Se sonrojo mirándola, la paloma hizo una especie de sonido y giró su cabeza—. Ven aquí, Prêt —la llamó y ella se fue volando de su cabeza.

Antes de poder decirle nada, comenzó a sonar una conocida canción para él, su tono de llamada. Comenzó a buscar su teléfono en sus bolsillos, sacó uno de los dos teléfonos y lo vio desde arriba; es el teléfono de Shinichi, diablos. No podía contestar, después de todo estaba con Kaito, y no podía usar su moño para cambiar su tono de voz.

— ¿Shinichi? —Kaito preguntó con una ceja levantada. Conan sintió un hueco en el estómago, ni en mil años hubiera esperado escuchar su nombre desde la boca de Kaito, ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?

— Sí, sí —se apresuró a tratar de arreglar su error—. Es Shinichi-niichan.

Kaito no se veía muy convencido—. ¿Y no vas a contestar?

— ¿Yo? No, no es que ahora no… debo de responder.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Estará bien, le regresare la llamada después —Él sólo asintió y su teléfono dejó de sonar, por segunda vez en la noche, se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Es un amigo tuyo? —se escuchó después de un rato.

— ¿Eh?

— Shinichi —dijo.

Después de entender su pregunta asintió—. Sí, es como un hermano.

— ¿En serio? —se veía sorprendido—. ¿Y en dónde está?

Justo aquí, quería decir, aunque por supuesto que no podía—. No lo sé, sólo sé que aún no puede regresar.

El mago lo miró e inconscientemente Conan sabía que no estaba seguro si seguir preguntando al respecto. Y Conan sabía que era mejor que la conversación se detuviera ahora, no podía hablar de Shinichi tan sencillamente, era peligroso. Pero al mismo tiempo, quería hablar de él, era extraño, porque a pesar de llevar conociendo a Kaito desde hace ya muchos meses, era la primera vez que Kaito verdaderamente preguntaba sobre él. Y era estúpido de cierta manera, porque no es que Conan no fuera él, lo era, pero esto se sentía diferente.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —cuestionó dudoso.

Shinichi lo pensó durante unos segundos, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad era la única oportunidad que ha tenido para hablar del verdadero Conan Edogawa y no quería perderla.

Asintió—. Él —yo—, hizo algo que no debió haber hecho. Su egocentrismo e impulsividad lo hizo actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias que habría en él y en su familia. Lo que lo obligó a alejarse de todo; su trabajo como detective, su familia, Ran —tú—. Pero aprendió su lección y ahora está luchando por arreglar sus errores… por eso aún no puede volver.

No había sido lo más sencillo que ha dicho durante toda su vida, pero ahora se sentía mucho mejor consigo mismo por haberle dicho alguien que se arrepentía, pero que quería arreglarlo. Más porque esa persona era Kaito.

Más en el fondo, tenía una pequeña sensación de confusión, pero suponía que no era completamente suya.

— No parece que este muy bien, dale mis buenos deseos cuando hables con él —le pidió.

Conan sonrió un poco—. La verdad, él no puede esperar por conocerte.

Kaito inclinó la cabeza—. ¿A mí?

Asintió— Sí, desde que le conté que eras mi alma gemela.

Kaito se acercó, sonriendo con él—. Ya veo, se nota que son muy cercanos.

Si lo supieras—. Sí… oye, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

Lo miro esperanzado, quería que Kaito supiera que él no quería hacerle esto, a él y a nadie. Y que cuando regresara le pediría perdón y de verdad intentaría arreglar todo lo que hizo mal. Pero necesitaba saber que Kaito creía en él.

— Por supuesto, ¿qué es?

Conan tomó aire—. Shinichi regresará un día, y cuando lo haga todo parecerá que está mal y raro. Pero él vendrá contigo, así que por favor, cuando lo haga, escucha lo que tenga que decir, ¿puedes?

Kaito se le quedó viendo, claramente no comprendiendo la razón detrás de tan extraña petición, se agachó, haciendo que los pájaros regresarán a su lugar. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Conan puede jurar que no importa cuántas veces pasen por eso, aún no puede a la sensación que le daba.

— Claro, lo haré —levantó su mano, extendiendo su meñique—. ¿Promesa?

Shinichi lo miró, sintiéndose feliz de una loca y extraordinaria manera, de verdad nunca terminaría de entender cómo funcionaba esto. Tomó su meñique con el suyo—. Promesa.

* * *

HOLAAAAA, he vuelto más poderosa que ayer, esperó que les haya gustado. Agunas cosillas que quería decirles es que sí, los nombres de las palomas de Kaito estan en fránces, significan: pañuelo, picas (por las cartas de póker), rosa, truco, magía, sombrero, conejo, ave, destino y listo. Para el nombre de la más pequeña se baso en Conan, por eso el nombre y bueno, también quería decirles que lo de ver un sólo color es una manifestación del lazó con el que se supone que nacieron, y pues ese mismo enlace se va fortaleciendo mientras más tiempo pasen juntos, por eso tienen esa capacidad de entenderse tan bien. Habiendo dicho esto, gracias por leer, comentar y marcar como favoritos, ILOVYU. Nos leemos luego c:


	9. Chapter 9 Perdón

Pasaron dos meses completos después de esa cena, éstos dos meses para Kaito habían sido fantásticos, en muchos sentidos.

Después de haber tenido esa conversación Conan comenzó a verse y a actuar de manera mucho más... relajada, reía más y parecía, aunque sea un poco, más abierto con respecto a él y su vida. Kaito disfrutaba de ver a cualquier persona reír y divertirse; por supuesto que la sensación de auto-satisfacción que Kaito sentía aumentaba si esa persona era Conan.

Desde que su madre había regresado, ella decidió que iba a quedarse una temporada, lo cual (además de alegrar a Kaito) también traía muchas más situaciones a su habitual rutina.

Ahora ya no tenía que ir a comer y cenar con Aoko, porque su madre estaba ahí para hacerle algo de comer, también lo ayudaba a preparar los robos junto con Jii-chan. Pero lo más importante de todo, su madre comenzó a invitar a su pequeña alma gemela más seguida a casa. Lo cual internamente agradecía bastante.

Solía venir durante los fines de semana, ya que no había clases esos días, y al tiempo que su madre invitaba a Conan a hacer actividades junto con ellos, Aoko también comenzó a colarse en el grupo, junto a su molesta alma gemela, pero ese era otro tema.

Desde la primera vez que ella se enteró del vínculo entre el niño y Kaito, en ella surgió una extraña voluntad por agradarle al pequeño. Estaba bien, en realidad Kaito se alegraba de que se llevarán bien.

Entre todos invitaban a Conan a diferentes lugares, el acuario, al parque de atracciones o simplemente a jugar videojuegos y comer en casa de Kaito.

Y aunque al inicio él no se veía de lo más cómodo después de unas cuantas semanas pareció sentirse bien pasando tiempo en, como Kaito le gustaba llamarlo, su mundo.

Después de esos dos meses tanto su madre, Aoko y hasta Hakuba (desde que hubo asesinatos durante algunas ocasiones) parecían haberle tomado cariño al pequeño detective. Todo fue perfecto durante ese tiempo, Kaito sentía que todo marchaba bien en su vida durante estos momentos, que estaba siguiendo el camino correcto. Sintió que tenía el derecho de relajarse unos segundos, tomar aire y sonreír sinceramente, olvidar por unos segundos la existencia de Pandora, esa malvada organización que asesinó a su padre y _Kaitou KID._

Aquí sólo era simplemente un joven mago que buscaba convertirse en el mejor del mundo.

Durante una de estas ocasiones se encontraba en una competencia de Mario Car en el salón de su casa. Conan era pésimo en esto al inicio, aunque después de su excelente ayuda como tutor, iba mejorando poco a poco.

— Ganaste otra vez —dijo desanimado mientras que hacía un ligero puchero. Kaito no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, a veces era tan lindo.

— Ya ganarás —le animó, este sonrió, sólo un poco, al tiempo que suspiraba—. Pero por lo mientras, creo que es tiempo de llevarte a tu casa.

Conan, al oír esto, abrió grande lo ojos y revisó el reloj de su muñeca. _6:45pm. _No era especialmente tarde, pero Conan vivía en otra prefectura y no podía llegar tan tarde. El pequeño asintió, levantándose a arreglar sus cosas. Cuando tuvieron todo preparado, él y Conan salieron de su casa, después de despedirse de su madre, Aoko y Hakuba (que también andaban por ahí).

Se dirigieron a la estación, Kaito tomaba la mano de Conan para cruzar las avenidas y calles mientras que platicaban juntos.

Abordaron el metro, sentándose al lado de la puerta.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando a la ventana— ¿Te gusta venir aquí, Conan? —Kaito preguntó después de un rato, sólo por hablar.

El pequeño asintió—. Todos son agradables, es divertido.

Kaito sonrió orgulloso—. Eso es bueno, tú puedes venir cuando quieras, sólo recuerda llamar antes de hacerlo, así me aseguraré de estar en casa —le dijo.

— Lo haré —prometió—. Yo algún día te invitaré a mi casa, la verdadera —Kaito hubo podido notar la pequeña duda que amenazaba la suave voz del mini-detective. A veces le pasaba, parecía dudar cada vez que hablaba a algo referente a su vida, Kaito suponía que sólo era algo reservado y tímido al respecto.

— ¡Claro! Me encantaría ir.

El viaje terminó unos cuantos minutos después, el mago lo acompañó unas calles camino a la casa de los Mouri. Cuando estaban lo suficiente cerca, se despidieron; como ya era costumbre entre ellos, Kaito se agachó hasta estar a su altura, despeinándolo y disfrutando del ligero sonrojo que aparecía en su rostro.

— Cuídate —le sonrió y él asintió.

— Tú igual.

Asintió de vuelta. Pasaron uno o dos segundos en dónde se miraron, Kaito no podía evitarlo, era extraño, pero desde la mañana tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder. Trato de tranquilizarse porque después de todo él ha estado prácticamente todo el día con el detective, y a pesar de traerlo directo a la seguridad de su hogar, todavía existía persistente e incómoda sensación en su cuerpo. Kaito suele confiar en sus instintos mucho más que las demás personas, raramente se equivoca, así que no podía seguirla ignorando.

Conan se despidió agitando su mano al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para irse. Kaito lo miró unos segundos antes de decidirse a detenerlo, sólo unos segundos. Cuando tomó su mano Conan pareció sorprendido— ¿Q-qué sucede, Kaito-niichan?

— ¿Eh-h? Nada, nada —trató de explicar—. Sólo quería darte algo —arregló rápidamente, soltando su mano para sacar de su bolsillo un pequeño anillo plateado decorado con un grabado de una hilera de elegantes tréboles de cuatro hojas rodeando el exterior del mismo—. Es un amuleto de la buena suerte —dijo, mostrándole de cerca el anillo al chico—. Mi papá me lo regaló cuando era niño, me dijo que siempre me protegería de lo que sea —le contó—. Aunque ahora no puedo llevarlo aunque quisiera, he crecido demasiado —se alzó de hombros para después tomar una de las manos de Conan y extender su palma, posicionando el bello anillo sobre ella—. Me gustaría que tú lo tuvieras.

Conan permaneció en silencio unos segundos mirando el anillo sobre su palma, probablemente analizando la situación. Luego comenzó a negar rápidamente con su cabeza—. No, no, no. No puedo tomar un regalo que te dio tu padre —rechazó rápidamente.

— Nada de no —se reusó Kaito, aún sin soltar su mano—. Apuesto que si papá hubiera podido conocerte también te hubiera dado un regalo. Considera esto como un presente de mi parte y de la de él, ¿sí? —preguntó insistentemente, poniendo una mirada de perrito triste.

Los ojos de Conan se sostuvieron sobre él durante un rato más, aun dudando, aunque finalmente lo aceptó—. Está bien —dijo colocándose el anillo plateado sobre su dedo corazón, mientras que Kaito sonría y festejaba. _Al menos así podía sentirse más tranquilo._

Lady Luck era una diosa un tanto caprichosa, pero Kaito trataba de siempre encomendarse a ella en cada uno de sus robos. Esperaba también poder confiarle a su linda alma gemela…

* * *

Las cosas después de ese día no volvieron a ser exactamente como antes.

Kaito no podía decir que era lo que estaba mal, o si simplemente había algo mal en realidad. Conan había comenzado a estar… _ocupado. _No era simplemente que de pronto dejará de venir a casa de Kaito, sino que en todo. Ya no venía a sus robos, a pesar de que en los últimos atracos habían ha comenzado a llevarse un poco bien, o al menos Conan ya no parecía querer matarlo cada vez que lo veía. Tal vez lo más preocupante de todo era que dejó de contestar mensajes regularmente, a veces los contestaba después de todo un día y sus respuestas eran monosilábicas y cortantes.

Por supuesto que se preocupó al respecto, pero siempre que le preguntaba él respondía que todo estaba bien. Después de dos semanas en esta situación, Kaito se decidió a ir a verlo por su cuenta.

Pero no había nada que le dijera a Kaito que a Conan le sucedía algo o que alguien quería lastimarlo. No, su vida parecía completamente normal, la única pequeña diferencia que existía era que se veía más cansado, y pasaba más tiempo fuera de la agencia de los Mouri. Aun así no había nada por lo que Kaito debería preocuparse, o por la que debería hacer algo al respecto.

Los días continuaron pasando entre esta extraña nueva rutina en la vida de Kaito, y aunque tal vez ya no veía tanto a Conan como antes, seguían tratándose. Conan parecía distraído durante estas nuevas ocasiones, cansado, tal vez algo más callado de lo usual. Pero _sonreía._ Eso tal vez era lo que más confundía a Kaito sobre todo lo demás.

Porque el mago podría saber que algo anda mal o que estaba en problemas si el pequeño diera más señales de eso, si pareciera querer llorar o pareciera asustado por algo. Pero no, parecía estar cansado, _bastante, _pero no estar mal. Y Kaito sinceramente no sabía si preocuparse o no.

.

.

.

Kaito estaba en clases cuando recibió el mensaje.

Cinco simples palabras que no parecían capaces de arruinar los siguientes días en la vida de Kaito para nada. _Hasta que lo leyó:_

**_Conan3: 11:32._**

**_"Perdón, te lo explico luego."_**

Se desconectó después de eso. Y Kaito no pudo hacer más que preocuparse al sentir el enorme hueco inexplicable que se le formó en el estómago al momento.

_¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué pedir perdón? ¿Por qué no podía explicarle en este momento?_

Y sinceramente Kaito no se hubiera preocupado tanto de no ser porque el niño durante todo el último mes estuvo actuando tan extrañamente. Porque a pesar de todas las veces que él le repitió que estaba bien y que no estaba sucediendo nada, Kaito no podía creerle completamente.

_Y luego pasa esto_.

Por supuesto que Kaito estaba preocupado, preocupado por el significado de esas palabras. La paranoia del mago no le ayudaba para nada.

Dejó de prestar completa atención a la clase para dedicarse a mandar mensajes exigiendo una respuesta. Mensajes que fueron en vano, puesto que ninguno llegaba a su destinatario.

Una vez sonó la campana tomó sus cosas preparadas con anticipación y salió del lugar con prisa, ignorando las preguntas de su mejor amiga.

Lo más rápido que pudo llegó a la estación, tratando de calmarse internamente y pensando en que todo estaría bien. Que no había nada porqué preocuparse.

Cuando por fin el eterno viaje acabó, bajó y corrió con dirección a la agencia de detectives, observó por dentro, con cuidado de no ser visto. La chica niñera del pequeño, Ran, no parecía estar en ningún lado. Y mientras tanto, el señor Kogoro estaba sentado sobre su escritorio leyendo un periódico; parecía molesto, tenía el ceño fruncido y refunfuñaba de vez en cuando.

Pero no había señales de Conan.

Su segunda opción fueron los niños con las que él siempre estaba. Ellos acababan de salir de su escuela, pero no estaba ni Conan ni la pequeña Ai-chan. No parecían tristes, ni estar pasando por nada, se veían normales riendo entre ellos.

Su última opción fue la casa de Hakase-san, pero no parecía haber nadie ahí. No podía arriesgarse a entrar, así que utilizó su segunda opción, aparatos para interrumpir sus llamadas; lo colocó aquí y en la agencia, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista del paradero de su alma gemela.

Esa misma noche regresó a casa con desánimo y volvió a leer una vez más ese mensaje.

.

.

.

No pasaron sino tres días hasta que Kaito obtuvo una pequeña pista de lo que había sucedido.

Fue mientras que escuchaba una llamada entre las señoritas Ran y Sonoko. La primera se escuchaba claramente perjudicada y triste—. Ya, Ran. No estés triste —le decía Sonoko—. Él está donde debe de estar —trataba de animarla.

— Lo sé, lo sé, estoy tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero fue muy repentino, tú lo sabes —respondió ella.

— Sí… Aun así debes de tener en mente que al mocoso no te gustaría verte triste.

— Tienes razón, Sonoko. Eso sólo que… supongo que ya estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo aquí conmigo —sollozó.

La plática concluyó con un "voy para allá" después de unos minutos, la plática circuló en la cabeza del mago, tratando de resguardar los sentimientos para pensar en lo que sea que significó esa conversación. Conan ya no estaba… ¿por qué ahora estaba donde debía de estar?

Entonces Conan de verdad se había ido. Kaito supuso rápidamente que con sus padres, cosa que ya había pensado prácticamente desde el inicio, en realidad le había pedido a su madre que se comunicarse con ellos, pero no. Junto con su hijo, ellos también se esfumaron.

Kaito refunfuño, pensando en que más hacer. Al menos sabía que no era el único que se sentía así.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente se decidió a ir a la casa de Hakase-sensei. A preguntar directamente si conocía el paradero del pequeño.

Después de timbrar tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes de que alguien abriera. Era el inventor, parecía un tanto apurado, tal vez incómodo—. ¡Kaito-kun! ¿No es así? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó al verlo, Kaito se esforzó por sonreír para devolver el saludo.

— Hakase-sensei, un placer verlo. Si no le molesta, tengo una pregunta que hacerle, es sobre Conan — explicó rápidamente.

Él dudó durante un segundo—. Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no pasas dentro?

Kaito asintió, haciendo caso a la instrucción. Se quitó el abrigo y sus zapatos, ya que la calefacción estaba encendida y pasó al comedor, donde le pidió que se sentará mientras que él preparaba té.

Suspiro cuando se quedó a solas y volteó a ver a su alrededor. De un pequeño cuarto apareció la pequeña Ai-chan. Kaito la saludo y ella solo lo observó unos momentos antes de responder el saludo simplemente sacudiendo su mano. Tomó una caja que estaba al lado de una estantería y regresó al cuarto. Ella nunca fue muy habladora.

El inventor regresó después de eso—. Bien, Kaito-kun, ¿qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?

— ¿Dónde está Conan? —preguntó sin rodeos, luego agregó—. Hace cuatro días me mandó un mensaje muy raro, y desde entonces no responde él ni sus padres. Sólo quiero saber si él está bien.

El señor pareció no saber qué decir durante al respecto, trago saliva—. Conan-kun está bien… verás, tal parece que su padre enfermó —Kaito se sorprendió al escuchar esto, pero él rápidamente agregó—. No te preocupes, él está bien ahora. Aunque originalmente su madre se lo llevó a Estados Unidos gracias a esto, no iba a tardar demasiado. Pero… Hace dos días recibimos una llamada de su parte, tal parece que este suceso le hizo entender lo importante de pasar tiempo en familia durante el tiempo que fuera posible —hubo un silencio—. Decidió llevarse a vivir a Conan consigo nuevamente.

Kaito espero unos segundos, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Eso tenía sentido, explicaba porque la repentina desaparición, y la falta de tiempo para explicarlo.

Y a pesar de esto, Kaito no sentía que esto estuviera bien.

Asintió y agradeció la atención antes de salir de la mansión. Se encontró de pie afuera durante unos segundos, pensando en que al menos ahora sabía que estaba bien. Camino a casa con ese pensamiento.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos días cuando Kaito decidió continuar con su investigación al respecto. Era consciente de que no podía hacer nada, que él no podría traer a Conan de vuelta a Japón, aunque quisiese. Tal vez incluso era mejor así, Kaito tendría tiempo para terminar con sus problemas y luego todo sería paz sin mentiras entre ambos.

Pero nadie podía odiarlo por querer saber dónde estaba su alma gemela.

Con esa idea en mente, Kaito salió de su casa determinado a encontrar su localización del chico. Nunca esperó utilizar sus habilidades como KID para cualquier otra cosa que no fueran sus robos, pero viéndose aquí, buscando el nombre de su alma gemela entre las personas que salieron de Japón hacia Estados Unidos durante la última semana.

No lo encontró, no había nada, entonces… ¿no había salido del país? Si los padres de Conan tuvieran una residencia en Japón podrían quedarse ahí. Kaito cambió su búsqueda original por tratar de encontrar alguna residencia a nombre de algún Edogawa.

Par en tampoco parecía haber resultados que concordaron.

Kaito se asustó durante unos segundos, _¿qué mierda significaba todo esto? _Porque no tenía sentido, ¿dónde estaban? No había forma de que no estuvieran en los registros. A menos de que lo hayan hecho extraoficialmente, o de manera ilegal. Pero, ¿por qué? No tendrían razón para hacer algo así, a menos que…

Preocupado puso sus dedos de nuevo sobre el sistema de información y lenta y desconfiadamente tecleo el nombre de _su _alma gemela, porque ese era su nombre, porque tenía que estar ahí… ¿O no?

_Pero no lo estaba._

* * *

Durante la siguiente semana Kaito se dedicó a investigar únicamente sobre esto, desafortunadamente nunca pudo confirmar lo contrario. _No existía ni nunca existió nadie con el nombre Edogawa Conan en Japón._

Esa nueva información atormenta su cabeza durante el día y la noche, sin saber verdaderamente qué hacer o cómo actuar.

Y a pesar de todo Kaito procuraba no mostrarla en su rostro. Porque para eso servía el poker face que su padre se esforzó tanto en enseñarle, para no exponerse al peligro de los demás.

Lo que Kaito no notaba es que el conjunto de emociones y la sensaciones escondidas, combinadas con el esfuerzo interno de actuar normalmente, terminaban en un extraño ambiente de incomodidad a su alrededor que por supuesto que todos los demás sí notaban.

Aoko, su mejor amiga, fue la primera en preocuparse. En realidad lo había hecho desde un inicio, pero conocía a Kaito prácticamente toda su vida, sus costumbres, sus virtudes, _sus defectos._ Hoy nuevamente decidida se acercó a él, con la esperanza tal vez, de saber qué era lo que le sucedía.

— Kaito —dijo ella suavemente, tratando de terminar antes de que él chico decida escapar, como durante todo este tiempo—. Has estado actuando muy raro durante estas semanas, ¿algo pasó?

Él volteó a verla, con cara de confusión—. ¿De qué me hablas, Ahoko? Todo está fantástico como siempre —respondió, mientras que comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

Aoko frunció en seño—. Tú sabes de qué habló —se quejó mirándolo. Pero Kaito siguió como sin nada, terminando de meter su último libro a su mochila. Ella lo miró y suavizó su mirada, no le gustaba cuando su mejor amigo estaba triste o preocupado, porque no sabía cómo ayudarlo. Nunca ha podido, él _nunca_ se lo ha permitido. Suspiró, ella tenía la esperanza de que, cuando Kaito conociera a su alma gemela, él al menos le permitiría a esta persona saber sobre él, lo que siente, lo que lo pone triste y feliz, lo que le gusta o no, lo que quiere y lo que _necesita_.

Conan-kun era un buen niño, amable, educado, atento. Tal vez una parte de Aoko se sorprendió al saber la clara diferencia que ambos tenían en edad, pero después de conocer al pequeño por primera vez se dio cuenta del porqué lo eran, dejando esos factores de lado. Kaito se veía tan feliz junto a él, emocionado, alegre. Ella sabía que las emociones de Kaito eran cien por ciento sinceras cuando estaba junto con él, y si él era feliz, Aoko también lo era.

Tal vez Aoko le avisaría al pequeño, lo más seguro es que él podría hacer algo con respecto a Ka-

Entonces se dio cuenta, ¿desde cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Conan-kun? ¿Desde cuándo Kaito estaba así?

— Kaito, ¿Conan-kun está bien?

Kaito se detuvo en seco, el silencio de su respuesta sólo confirmó el miedo de Aoko, _oh no_.

— Bien. Perfectamente.

Dijo cortante y salió de la clase.

Aoko se quedó en silencio mirando al joven mago irse. Más preocupada que en un inicio. Luego sintió una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Estás bien, Aoko? —volteó a ver los ojos preocupados de Hakuba, su alma gemela y ahora pareja.

— Sí —_al menos yo lo estoy._

.

.

.

Kaito salió rápidamente del salón de clases y subió las escaleras hasta pararse a mitad de la terraza de la escuela mirando al cielo, se acercó a la reja para colocar sus manos sobre ella.

_¿Dónde estás?_

Se preguntó, para luego suspirar rendido. No pudo evitar pensar en la primera vez que encontró a Conan sobre esa azotea, y aquí estaba, seis meses después de ese incidente. A pesar de que al inicio él fue el que ocultó ser almas gemelas y escapó, aun así Conan se las arregló encontrarlo, a pesar de no tener ni mínima información sobre él.

Si Kaito hubiera desaparecido, ¿Conan sería capaz de encontrarlo? ¿Qué haría él si estuviera en su lugar? Suspiró, porque probablemente nunca lo sabrá. De pronto sintió una presencia en su espalda, se dio la vuelta refunfuñando cuando vio quien era—. Akako, hoy no estoy de humor —dijo volviéndose a dar la vuelta.

— ¿En serio? —se acercó—. Yo que traía buenas noticias.

— Sí, seguro —rodó sus ojos.

— Por supuesto, —afirmó—. Tiene que con tu alma gemela.

Kaito abrió sus ojos y se dio rápidamente la vuelta—. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

— Mmm, pensé que no estabas de humor —rio.

— Este no es un juego, Akako.

— ¿Quién dijo que lo fuera? —Kaito estaba perdiendo la paciencia aquí—. Debes relajarte, Kaito. Yo sólo quiero saber que ganaré por decirte.

Kaito se quedó pensando, debió haberlo adivinado antes, ella es así, pero Conan era prioridad en estos momentos, suspiró—. De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Ella sonrió y levantó su dedo índice—. Una cita.

Kaito golpeó su rostro con la palma de su mano—. Te das cuenta de lo que hablamos, ¿de mi alma gemela?

— Sí, también comprendo que eso significa que se querrán mucho y vivirán juntos para siempre o lo que sea. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer algo con respecto a eso —silencio—. Por eso es que te lo pido antes.

Kaito la miró por el rabillo del ojo—. De acuerdo, aunque no haré nada raro —ella asintió—. Ahora dime, por favor.

La bruja asintió—. Los espíritus del más allá me dieron está advertencia. "La experiencia es mutua, después de la resurrección, lo escondido tiene que ser revelado" —ella puso sus manos en su espalda, cerrando sus ojos mientras que sonreía suavemente—. Felicidades, Kaito. _Conocerás a tu alma gemela_.

.

.

.

_¿Qué?_

* * *

Holaaaaa, aquí otro cap. Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer, votar y comentar. c;


	10. Chapter 10 Cambios

Shinichi estaba completo, seguro y oculto. Pero _no _estaba bien, sólo que él no lo sabía.

Hace sólo unos meses, había ido a conocer a la madre de Kaito junto a sus padres. Una muy importante noche para la vida del joven detective, cuando hubo pasado semanas desde ese acontecimiento, se encontraba saliendo a varios lugares junto a Kaito y sus amigos cercanos. Al principio pudo haber sido un poco incómodo, Shinichi nunca está ni estará acostumbrado a relacionarse con personas nuevas.

Aunque bueno, la mamá de Kaito siempre ha sido muy atenta y buena con él, así que no tenía ningún problema con eso. Por otro lado estaba Aoko, la mejor amiga de Kaito, con la que al principio había sido muy extraño relacionarse para él, Aoko y Ran tenían un parecido increíble, así que muchas veces él se encontró confundiéndolas mentalmente, y aunque ella era mucho más alegre y emotiva, tiene esa misma amable sonrisa con la que Ran siempre le sonríe. Él no sabe si es por esto o por otra razón, pero después que lo notó ya no se sentía tan incómodo cuando estaba con ella.

Hakuba era serio, educado. Al principio Shinichi prefería guardar distancia con él y hablar sólo cuando la conversación los obligaba. Pero luego apareció un cadáver, y sin querer o pensarlo, ya se encontraba trabajando junto con él rubio detective en el caso. Al inicio Hakuba se encontraba renuente a dejar a un niño ayudar en un caso tan gráfico, pero terminó dejándolo opinar y él comenzó a escuchar lo que Conan tiene que decir. Desde entonces empezó a llevarse un poco mejor con él.

Y bueno, Kaito era _Kaito_. Shinichi estaba muy feliz de conocerlo más a fondo, sus costumbres, familia, gustos y las cosas que no le gustan demasiado. Era una necesidad que nunca había tenido durante toda su vida, pero quería —_necesitaba_— saber todo sobre este extrovertido chico raro que se había presentado en su vida de un momento a otro, cambiando más que sólo su manera de ver el mundo.

Esta extraña sensación se posicionaba sobre su pecho durante las noches; cuando a su mente venían las imágenes de los momentos con Kaito, sin poder evitar sorprenderse de lo cercano que se sentía a él a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo. _Se preguntaba si él se sentía igual._

Hubo una ocasión en que este pensamiento le afectó más profundamente de lo usual. Durante ese día Kaito le había preguntado si le gustaba venir a donde él vivía, mientras que se encontraban camino de regreso a agencia de Mouri. Después de unos segundos, se sorprendió de que en realidad así era, le gustaba estar aquí, junto con él. Lo que lo más impresionaba de esto es que Shinichi es y siempre será una persona que prefería estar solo y en tranquilidad, pero no le importaría perder estos días de soledad si a cambio estos los pasaba junto a Kaito, trató de no sonrojarse ante el pensamiento.

Luego Kaito le dijo a Conan que él podría venir cuando quisiera, que Kaito siempre se aseguraría de estar ahí. En ese momento esa molesta pregunta volvió a calar en las profundidades de su cabeza. ¿Qué sucedía si en realidad Kaito pensaba lo mismo sobre él? ¿Qué sucedía si Kaito también quería conocerlo de esa manera? A profundidad. _¿Qué pasaba si él también quería que Kaito lo conociera?_

— Yo algún día te invitaré a mi casa, la verdadera —soltó casi sin pensarlo, luchando por no cubrir su boca para no soltar ninguna otra cosa que se supone que no debería decir. Al menos Kaito pareció tomarlo bien y sonrió.

El resto del viaje sucedió en paz, una tranquilidad tan apacible y cálida que hacía a Shinichi querer quedarse para siempre así, desearía poder acurrucarse entre los brazos del mago para dormir junto a él. Lástima que eso no era posible. La voz que indicaba la llegada a la estación se aseguró de recordárselo.

Caminaron hasta estar a una calle del lugar en donde seguramente Ran lo estaría esperando, se dio la vuelta para despedir a Kaito, esta extraña sensación de no querer irse se acomodó de nuevo sobre su mente, exigiendo quedarse. Aunque Conan estaba acostumbrándose a ignorarla. Se giró nuevamente, tratando de enfocar su cabeza en caminar adelante, porque si pensaba en Kaito sería más difícil irse.

Pero Kaito lo detuvo y le dio un precioso anillo de plata.

Un amuleto que él describió como de la buena suerte, y más sorprendente que _cualquier _otra cosa, un viejo regalo de su padre. Shinichi lo levantó cuando ya se encontraba a solas dentro de su habitación, permitiéndose apreciar los hermosos grabados que reflejaban la luz lunar. Era simplemente _perfecto, _la emoción le impedía soltar su pecho de lo rápido que latía, era tan abrumante y desconocida.

Kaito era alguien tan amable, alegre, y tan _todo lo que Shinichi no era_—. ¡Dios! ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? —soltó al aire en voz baja poniendo el anillo a su nuevo lugar. Tocándolo por encima.

Suspiró antes de dejarse caer sobre el fotón donde descansaría una noche más, aunque dudaba que la emoción se lo permitiera pronto. Sin nada más que hacer comenzó a recordar los libros que leyó con la finalidad de entender qué era lo que significaba tener un alma gemela, o cómo era que funcionaba. Unas de las teorías más populares consistía en que las "almas gemelas" como el nombre indicaba eran personas que pertenecían a la misma _alma, _la cual, al haber sido separada de su otra mitad buscaba desesperadamente a esta.

Tener una alma era lo más extraño que le había sucedido a Shinichi sin duda alguna.

* * *

Pasaron algunos meses desde entonces, los meses más complicados durante toda la historia del detective que era capaz de recordar. Había dos esenciales razones para esto: llevaba un tiempo de conocer a Furuya-san y a Akai-san, después de muchos eventos inevitablemente terminaron enterándose de toda la verdad detrás de Conan Edogawa.

Desde entonces comenzó a "trabajar con ellos" por así decirlo, porque se supone que Shinichi no es ningún tipo de funcionario, pero extraoficialmente ambas organizaciones lo tomaban en cuenta.

Luego estaban los grandes avances que Haibara había realizado con la cura del apotoxin. Todo este trabajo continuó lo mantenía muy ocupado, porque cuando no se encontraba analizando información de la Organización de Negro, estaba haciéndose estudios preliminares sobre la cura. Lo cual era muy estresante, para ser sinceros.

Después de un mes Haibara había llegado a tal punto que ya era seguro encontrar la cura. Shinichi se encontró con un cúmulo de emociones felices el día que se enteró, quería decírselo a todos. Aunque por supuesto no era tan sencillo, porque incluso si él regresará a ser Shinichi nuevamente, de igual manera no podría salir y actuar como si nada de esto no hubiera pasado. No, tendría que seguir escondido, porque la peligrosa organización que estaba intentado asesinarlo seguía ahí.

Todos estos planes conllevaron aún más de su tiempo, estaba tan cansado, pero quería regresar a su cuerpo y decirle la verdad a Kaito, a Ran y a todos. Shinichi siempre será un defensor de la verdad, después de todo por algo era detective, odiaba las mentiras y más aún si estás salían de él mismo.

Después de todas estas semanas de espera por fin llegó el momento por el que estuvo trabajando estos meses. Y no venía solo, sino con un elaborado y complicado plan que evitaría dos cosas: que supieran dónde está Conan Edogawa, y que los hombres de negro no tuvieran ninguna oportunidad de encontrarlo. Con ayuda de las personas indicadas se aseguró de crear una mentira lo suficientemente creíble para que no pudieran seguirle la pista, desapareció tal cual cómo llegó, de la absoluta _nada._ Como un fantasma, muchas personas ni siquiera lo recordarían bien para cuando supieran que _ya no estaba_.

Dentro del sótano de la mansión de Hakase, con una habitación completamente diseñada para esto, insonora y prácticamente invisible para cualquiera que no supiera que está buscando, se preparaba para tomar esta medicina que podría no salir tan bien. Sus padres estaban con él y Hattori vendría la próxima semana a ayudar. Lo acomodaron sobre una cama donde se monitorean sus signos vitales, y aprovechando que esta sería su última oportunidad, tomó el teléfono que le pertenece Conan una última vez, para enviar un mensaje.

Una señal de teléfono que sería muy peligrosa de mantener cuando el plan comience, así no podría seguir existiendo en esta situación. Buscó la conversación que tenía con Kaito para enviar un mensaje.

Dudo que decir al principio, de nuevo era algo que no podía explicar, borró una y otra vez las palabras que escribía, suspiró y finalmente escribió "_Perdón, te lo explico luego". _Porque no sabía qué más podía decir.

Luego le dio el teléfono a Haibara, quien le quitaría la batería, la última señal de que este niño alguna vez existió. Una parte de él sentía tan culpable de lo que Kaito pensaría de esto, porque esa pequeña línea de preocupación que sentía en su pecho iba creciendo con los minutos que pasaba, y estaba seguro de que ese sentimiento no era suyo, inconscientemente empezó a jugar con el anillo en su mano.

— Tendrás que quitártelo —interrumpió Haibara de pronto.

— ¿Eh?

— El anillo —señaló su mano—. Cuando tu cuerpo crezca ya no te quedará, lo sabes ¿no? —miró su mano, pero no quería quitárselo. Después de todo este era su amuleto de la suerte, y aunque no le gustaba admitir esto, tal vez se ha estado aferrando un poco a él durante las últimas semanas, lo tranquilizaba cuando estaba a punto de enloquecer o deprimirse; y al tener que hacer algo tan riesgoso y doloroso como crecer nuevamente sin el apoyo mental que ese anillo puede que le dé, iba a ser algo complicado para Shinichi.

Durante este tiempo su madre pareció notar toda esta pelea mental que él estaba teniendo en su cabeza—. Porque no lo usas con esto —le entregó una cadena plateada que tenía en el cuello, Shinichi la tomó en su mano—. Así siempre lo podrás tener contigo.

Le sonrió a su madre—. Gracias, madre —puso el anillo en la cadena y se lo colgó al cuello, tomó aire, todo estaba listo sólo estaban esperando su señal—. Empecemos esto.

.

.

.

Para la siguiente vez que Shinichi abrió los ojos habían pasado tres días, le dolía todo cuerpo y se sentía horrible. Para este entonces ya había llegado Hattori quien se quedaría todo el fin de semana para cuidarlo, los demás le explicaron que Ran estaba muy triste, los niños detectives no sabían que Conan no iba a regresar, así que aún no les afectaba y Kaito lo estaba buscando… Shinichi se sintió culpable por esto, Hakase le dijo con pena que había venido aquí hoy más temprano, preguntando finalmente por él.

No quería pensar en cómo se sentía el mago en estos momentos, pronto todo estaría bien y podría contarle todo a Kaito, _o eso era el plan._

Pero las cosas nunca salen completamente de acuerdo al plan original, sin importar lo meditado que el plan esté. Una semana después de haber regresado a su cuerpo el plan continuó de acuerdo a lo previamente dicho; sus padres regresaron a Europa, Hakase y Haibara fingirían que nada de esto había sucedido, mientras que Shinichi se mudaría a un pequeño hotel de bajo renombre con una nueva identidad falsa, donde centraría todos sus esfuerzos en buscar derrocar a la organización. Con la ayuda de la Policía Secreta de Japón y el FBI, por supuesto.

Muy pocos conocían esta nueva locación del detective: Hattori, Hakase, Haibara, sus padres y las organizaciones previamente mencionadas. Este plan fue hecho así para evitar poner en riesgo a Ran, Kaito y a los demás si todo sale mal y la organización se entera de que él sigue vivo. Pero antes de ocultarse y desaparecer para siempre Shinichi sinceramente quería pedir perdón a todos a los que les mintió por algo en lo que ellos no tuvieron la culpa, y aunque Shinichi aún no podría regresar, al menos ahora sabrían que está bien y sus razones tras ocultarse.

Había decidido que se lo contaría primero a Ran, después de todo ella era una de las que más había sufrido con todo este asunto. Mandó un mensaje desde el teléfono de Shinichi pidiéndole encontrarlo en el parque de la ciudad, a pesar de ya haber anochecido. Se sentó sobre una banca en el lugar, dejando que el frío viento nocturno lo despeinará mientras que miraba la luna e inconscientemente tocaba su pecho, donde el anillo descansaba.

Se preguntaba cómo decir lo que tenía que decir, y cómo hacerlo.

Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon a su lado, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la dudosa mirada que Ran tenía al verlo—. ¿Shinichi? —preguntó lentamente, como teniendo miedo de equivocarse.

Soltó el anillo en su pecho, haciéndose a un lado para permitir que ella se sentará, sonriendo—. Ha pasado un tiempo, Ran.

Sus pupilas se agrandaron al oír esto, acercándose aceptando la invitación de Shinichi a sentarse—. Sí… —Ran estaba triste, Shinichi podía verlo en su mirada y en su postura—. ¿Para qué me llamaste, Shinichi?

Él dejó de verla para ver hacia el frente—. Necesitaba hablar contigo —volteó a verla con el rabillo del ojo, seguía nerviosa, no debería decir lo de Conan sin calmarla primero—. Pero antes, ¿cómo has estado, Ran?

Ella volteó hacía abajo, sus pupilas temblaban, no le gustaba verla así. Naturalmente Shinichi no tenía que animar a Ran, en realidad, nunca tenía que animar a nadie; por lo que no sabía qué hacer. La abrazaría, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo hizo que se preguntó si estaría bien—. C-Conan-kun —dijo con voz baja—. Se ha ido, Shinichi.

Eso de todo lo que le sucedía, Shinichi se sorprendió unos segundos arrepintiéndose inmediatamente por tener que decir todo esto, pero, sería igualmente cruel de su parte si seguía guardando el secreto—. Acerca de eso, tal vez tenga algo que confesar —hubo un silencio en el que él se dio la vuelta y ella también, expectante a lo que tuviera que decir, Shinichi tomó aire, para ver si de paso daba la fuerza para confesar—. Lo siento, Ran. Te he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, yo fui_ Conan _—esperó unos minutos, pero para su sorpresa, ella no dijo nada, sólo lo miraba fijamente. Siguió explicando sus razones—. Fue un accidente, y… yo no tenía la intención de mantener esta farsa durante tanto tiempo. Pero es que, me persiguen, y tú me encontraste ese día y-y yo tuve que improvisar porque si no estarías en peligro. Yo no podía permitir eso, pero si me iba tú estarías expuesta. _Lo siento._

Mientras hablaba la boca de la chica se abrió, pero no sabía qué más decir, ella subió sus manos y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y sus pupilas azules se llenaron de lágrimas, que empezaron a caer una tras otra. Shinichi se sentía mal, culpable, pero es por esta misma razón que no podía permitirse acercarse a consolarla, porque no tenía el derecho—. _Lo sabía _—Lo acusó, mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas—. Siempre has sido así, Shinichi. En tu vida siempre suceden mil y una cosas que nadie sería capaz de pensar, pero… no eres tan —suspiró—. Excepcional.

Shinichi quería decir algo, sentía que debía hacerlo, ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo podría defenderse contra las sinceras palabras de su amiga?

— Haces lo que quieres y actuar por los otros antes de pensar en lo que podría sucederte —su voz era quebradiza, y no había parado de llorar desde entonces—. Está bien querer ayudar a otros, pero no eres invencible. No tengo idea de nada de lo que haces, cada día pareces más y más distante de mí, y a pesar de ser tu mejor amiga sigues tan lejano de todos nosotros. Y-yo… —comenzó a llorar más y más incapaz de seguir hablando naturalmente, el corazón de Shinichi se contrajo ante esto—. Yo sólo quería que confiarás más en mí, ¿sabes?

Tan pronto y dijo esto salió corriendo, y Shinichi fue _incapaz _de alcanzarla.

* * *

Kaito seguía confundido al respecto de las palabras de Akako, ¿qué iba a conocer a su alma gemela? ¿Cómo iba a conocer a alguien que ya conocía? _¿Verdad?_

Pero a pesar de que trato de conseguir más respuestas de ella, está se negó a decir nada más. Y al final del día, Kaito tuvo que aceptar su destino a desconocer todo lo relacionado a su alma gemela.

Y por más que Kaito deseaba resolver ese asunto lo más rápido posible, ya había atrasado su atraco más que suficiente, por lo que tendría que dejarlo de lado sólo un par de días. Mentiría si dijera que no solía pensar en el pequeño todo el tiempo, recordando las cosas que él había dicho y sin embargo aún no podía entenderlo.

Y así llegó otro robo más, está vez fue un robo en la capital, Tokio. Su robo no empezaba hasta dentro de 10 minutos, Kaito estaba disfrazado de policía escuchando los micrófonos escondidos en el edificio por medio de sus auriculares. No había nada que llamara demasiado su atención, aunque Nakamori-keibu estaba gritando más de lo usual—. ¡Esos mocosos, no deberían poder hacer lo que quieran! —grito para mala suerte del oído de Kaito, pero se preguntaba de qué hablaba. Bajó a investigar qué era lo que sucedía, primero vio a Hakuba quien estaba discutiendo claramente molesto, Kaito rio, no conocía a nadie quien pudiera hacer que Hakuba pusiera esa expresión además de él. Se hizo a un lado, sorprendiéndose de ver quién era el que molestaba al rubio, era Hattori Heiji, el detective Oeste, mejor amigo de Conan. ¿Qué hacía él en un robo de Kaitou KID? Él no estaba dentro de los planes de Kaito, tendría que tener más cuidado esta vez.

Tuvo que subir ya que no quería iniciar su atraco con retraso. Comenzó el robo, de nuevo Kaito se convirtió en el centro de atención, hizo un par de acrobacias y algunos divertidos trucos, con cuidado de mantener vigilados a esos dos detectives, no sabía que tan problemáticos podrían ser juntos. Aunque parecían seguir en una discusión.

Mientras que ellos no se interpusieran, Kaito seguiría con su plan original. Sonrió después de fingir ir a la azotea para esconderse en un cuarto del edificio, se pegó a la puerta aguantando la respiración mientras que escuchaba a los policías pasar de ahí. Cuando supo que era seguro rio un poco y volteo hacia el frente, preparándose para escapar por esta noche. Se congeló al notar que dentro de la habitación alguien más estaba recargado frente a la ventana, su única ruta de escape en este momento.

El chico estaba de espaldas, con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido, se dio la vuelta dejando sus brazos hacia atrás sobre el marco de la ventana, aunque aún no se molestaba por abrir los ojos siquiera—. Bien, acabemos con esto, Kaitou KID-san.

Kaito se tensó ante _ese _tono de voz, el chico utilizaba una sudadera negra y jeans negros también, lo que evitaba que sea observable la mayoría de su rostro y figura, lo que molestaba a Kaito. ¿Quién se creía quién era? Kaitou KID no será atrapado tan sencillamente—. Las conversaciones suelen empezar con un saludo —contestó irónico—. Más si esta viene de un desconocido, ¿no lo cree usted?

El otro chico abrió los ojos, y aunque sus facciones seguían ocultas por la poca iluminación en la sala Kaito sintió la ligera necesidad de alejarse un poco—. No veo porque debería ser educado con usted, pero estás en lo correcto —levantó su rostro, haciendo que por primera vez Kaito pudiera notar una característica, sus ojos _azules _que brillaban resaltantes, parecía ¿emocionado? ¿Feliz? Una altiva sonrisa adornaba su rostro, mientras que daba un paso hacia adelante—. Debería presentarme, —levantó su mano, Kaito bajo su mirada hasta esta, no muy seguro de aceptarla—. Shinichi Kudou, detective.

La arrogante sonrisa de… _Kudou-kun _se agrandó al decir esto y por alguna razón Kaito terminó por sonreír de vuelta. Aunque no tenía ninguna razón para divertirse, este chico estaba amenazando con atraparlo, era un detective y más importante que todo, era este importante amigo de Conan que llevaba desaparecido un tiempo y que de ninguna manera sería buena idea permitirle acercarse a Kaitou KID. Pero aun así se sentía feliz, aunque no era capaz de comprender el porqué.

Cuando Kaito aceptó su mano, la sonrisa en la boca del detective cambio durante unos segundos, fue tan rápido que era casi imperceptible, pero Kaito pudo notar como se modificó a una más sencilla e incluso amable, mucho más _sincera_. Haciendo que Kaito se preguntara si era el único que se sentía tan inexplicablemente feliz, aunque esta cambió tan rápido como apareció, al mismo tiempo que este se daba la vuelta volviéndose acomodar en su viejo lugar, dejando una molesta sensación de calidez en su palma, que era incapaz de ignorar (así como el brillo en los ojos de este, el cual era un azul igual de precioso que los de Conan, tal vez esto era lo que confundía al ladrón).

El detective puso la misma mano con la que saludo a Kaito sobre su pecho y dijo—. Bien, te di lo que querías, porque no me das a mi lo que _quiero, _¿KID? —Kaito aún era incapaz de quitar la vista del chico, y sinceramente, eso lo preocupaba muchísimo, porque no era capaz de sentirse en riesgo al estar frente a él—, ¿dónde está la joya?

Kaito le restó importancia negando con rapidez y gracia—. Lamento tener que decirte que no puedo darte tal cosa, Mentantei-kun.

Shinichi agachó su cabeza y Kaito está seguro de que susurró algo, se encontraba tentado a preguntar pero la voz del chico volvió a interrumpirlo—. Podríamos estar todo la noche así si usted quiere, Kaitou KID-san; aunque supongo que usted tiene sus propios planes y yo quisiera descansar, así que es su decisión, podría darme la joya por su cuenta o yo podría atraparlo aquí mismo.

Kaito estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo emocionaba, hace mucho que no tenía un gran reto en sus robos y este chico parece lo suficientemente bueno para competir—. Oh, ¿y cómo hará eso usted? Si se me permite cuestionar —se acercó retador, una de las reglas esenciales en sus robos, a pesar del desconocimiento de los planes ajenos tienes que mostrarte seguro, como si los demás estuvieran en tus redes y tú no en la de ellos.

— _¿Quisieras verlo? _—ladeó la cabeza, respondiendo de la misma manera. El corazón de Kaito latía fuerte debajo de su fachada, aunque en realidad estaba calculando cada uno de los planes que podría aplicar para ganar de acuerdo a lo que sea que haga el detective, aunque necesitaba más información, por eso estaba alargando esta situación, ver qué cartas podía ver del otro.

Su encuentro tal vez hubiera durado algunas horas, minutos, _segundos. _Ni siquiera ellos podrían decírtelo, porque en ese momento un sordo sonido de un disparo en peligrosamente cerca de donde estaban retumbó entre ellos, para cuando la multitud había comenzado a correr despavorida mientras gritaba, estos dos ya habían cambiado sus prioridades completamente.

* * *

_Holaaaaaa, sorry por la tardanza, sé que esta vez tarde muchisimo en actualizar. Pero bueno aquí esta otro cap. ¿les gusto?_

_Ran es mi espiritu animal en esta historia, yo ya tenía planeado que Ran se enojará con Shinichi cuando le confesará lo de Conan, aunque cuando yo llegue a esa escena lo deje un rato y entre una cosa y otra me peleé con mi mejor amigo y yo pensé, así se ha de sentir Ran, chale :(. Aunque Ran sí soy yo (tal vez por eso me guste tanto Shinichi xd)._

_Como sea, gracias por leer hasta aquí y hasta pronto :)_


	11. Chapter 11 Preocupaciones

Heiji estaba bastante preocupado por su amigo, desde que conoció a Kudou sabía que cuando este regresará a si cuerpo normal se encontraría con aún más problemas de los que tuvo en un inicio, pero aun así era extraño verlo así.

Desde que regresó a la normalidad su amigo había entrado a una especie de etapa mala, no sabía todos los detalles (Shinichi no es el mejor hablando de sus problemas) pero pudo descubrir que tenía que ver con Ran. Y sabiendo que el detective tenía planes de contarle todo a la chica, eso cerraba el círculo de posibilidades.

Heiji, como buen mejor amigo, quería ayudarlo. Por un lado podría decirle que vaya y traté de hablar con ella, pero si hablar con ella fue lo que salió mal en un inicio, tal vez no era el momento para hacerlo nuevamente, ella sólo necesitaba un tiempo para pensar las cosas.

La segunda cosa que preocupaba más a Hattori era la aparente negación que Shinichi pareció desarrollar hacia su alma gemela. Había tratado de hablar con él al respecto, pero siempre que el mago salía como tema de conversación, Kudou se las arreglaba para cambiar de tema o irse. Era obvio que lo estaba evitando, pero mencionarlo probablemente no hará ningún cambio, además la solución no era presionarlo a hacer algo que no quería.

Aunque sabía que las cosas mejorarían un cien por ciento para su mejor amigo si Kuroba estuviera aquí.

Como sea, Hattori decidió permitirse ignorarlo un poco más, aunque aun así iba a ayudarlo.

— ¡Vamos, Kudou!

— Hattori, aún tengo que hacer esto —se negó señalando los documentos sobre su escritorio.

Heiji rodó los ojos—. Por favor, Kudou. Tú y yo sabemos que llevas haciendo eso toda esta semana, no creo que un día afecte toda tu investigación.

— No puedes saber eso.

A veces Kudou podía ser la persona más densa de todo el universo—. No puedo saber eso, pero sí sé que no puedes encerrarte para siempre en esta habitación —el otro no contestó—. Apuesto que ya resolviste el acertijo, y ni siquiera tienes que aparecer en el espectáculo. Sé que sabes la ruta de escape de ese ladrón, ve y esperarlo ahí, yo distraeré a Hakuba así no te verá y te reconocerá. Además no creo que la policía vaya a recuperar la joya, sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

Pareció dudarlo, tocando su pecho—. ¿Qué tal si alguien me ve?

— Nadie lo hará, anda.

Suspiró—. Está bien —aceptó—. Pero sólo esta vez —Heiji sonrió, lo había logrado. Convencer al detective a venir hasta acá, tendría que encontrarse con el estúpido de Hakuba, pero algunas veces se tienen que hacer sacrificios. Además, si no podía hacer que su amigo enfrentará sus miedos, al menos podía hacerlo un poco feliz por un rato. Y Kudou siempre parecía divertirse en los robos de KID.

Shinichi ni siquiera noto el momento en que se hizo a un lado permitiendo que el ladrón pasará al lado de él para lanzar una cuerda con su pistola gancho, y así poder llegar al otro edificio.

Fue raro, porque después de escuchar el disparo ni siquiera tuvieron que decir nada, se miraron tres segundos y parecieron haber dicho todo lo que necesitaban.

Se había formado una especie de tiempo fuera entre ambos; en donde Shinichi le permitiría a KID hacer lo que quisiera por un rato siempre y cuando eso les ayudará a encontrar de donde provenían los disparos.

Kaito bajo por la cuerda, dejando un agarre de sobra como invitación a que el detective lo siguiera, lo cual hizo sin dudar. Una vez del otro lado, Kaito comenzó a caminar, probablemente dirigiéndose al techo de donde posiblemente los disparos provenían, volteando sólo un segundo para asegurarse que Shinichi siguiera a sus espaldas. Por su parte, Shinichi se dedicó a enviar un mensaje de ayuda a un par de conocidos de confianza, sólo por si esto era aún más grave de lo que parecía.

Para cuando llegaron al piso anterior al superior encontraron a un hombre en el ventanal, sostenía un arma en un gran calibre y alcance. Estaba volteado, probablemente buscando algo o a alguien. Al menos no parecía haberlo notado, Shinichi lo observó unos segundos, la situación, la clase de ropa, la sensación; él apostaría lo que fuera a que era un hombre de negro.

Pero al momento de darse la vuelta para advertirle al mago, este estaba colgado haciendo una seña para guardar silencio. Shinichi frunció el ceño, pero KID le guiño un ojo desapareciendo en un segundo. Shinichi supuso que entonces no tenía que decir que él estaba ahí cuando llamará la atención del atacante.

— ¡Oye! —gritó asegurándose de no estar tan expuesto ni en un lugar fácil de disparar, lo bueno de que el arma del sujeto sea para largas distancias, es que lo complicaba de cerca.

— ¿¡Pero quién mierda eres?! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! ¡EH! —respondió en su dirección, claramente a la defensiva.

— Esa debería ser mí pregunta, ¿qué mierda crees que haces? —no podía ver a KID, pero por alguna razón sabía que estaba haciendo algo, sólo que él tenía que esperar y darle tiempo.

El sujeto sonrió en respuesta—. De verdad quieres morir, ¿no es así?

Shinichi negó con su cabeza lentamente, antes de abrir sus ojos con una expresión seria y de superioridad, sacando una pistola no tan grande, apuntando en un segundo—. No te equivoques —dijo despacio—. En un segundo tú podrías ser él muerto aquí —el otro sonrió levantando su arma, sin dudar un segundo en disparar, pero antes de que pudiera jalar bien el gatillo, KID cayó encima a él, haciendo que el disparo fallará—. Aunque la gente como tú no merece morir tan rápido, y tienes que pagar por tus acciones —caminó hacia él, agachándose hasta su altura, KID se quitó de la espalda del criminal y Shinichi puso unas ajustadas esposas en sus muñecas—. Y de eso, me encargo yo.

El sujeto cayó inconsciente poco después de eso, KID y él se quedaron callados unos segundos. Donde simplemente se miraron—. Bueno, fue un verdadero placer trabajar contigo, Mentantei-kun. Pero nuestra pequeña aventura tiene que terminar esta noche, ¿crees que puedas encargarte del resto? —Shinichi lo miró levantando una ceja, pensando en que podría dejarlo pasar sólo por esta noche (aunque no podía mostrarlo que lo aceptaba tan sencillamente). De igual manera él también tendría que irse.

— Lamentablemente no está entre mis posibilidades hacerme cargo de esto, ¿crees que si lo dejamos aquí, la policía llegue antes que sus compañeros? —¿por qué estaba pidiendo su opinión?

KID puso una mano sobre su barbilla viéndose pensativo—. Pero qué terrible situación… Mmm —por alguna razón Shinichi estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que tardará en responder, aunque no tenía tiempo para esto—. Podríam-

— ¡Kudou! —escuchó su nombre, sorprendiendo y asustando a ambos, se crio a buscar el problema. Shinichi sintió una ola de alivio al ver a Heiji—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se escucharon unos disparos y venimos corriendo? ¿¡Cómo llegaste tan rápido?! —cuestionó.

— Eh… —volteó a ver a KID, como tratando de buscar una respuesta.

— ¡KID! —una nueva voz interrumpió, Shinichi volteó, viendo como Hakuba se acercaba, claramente cansado por haber corrido hasta este piso—. ¿¡Acaso tienes que ver con esto?! —demandó acercándose hacia el ladrón, se detuvo cuando notó a Shinichi, mirándolo con una ceja levantada y el detective no sabía qué decir. Ahora otro problema se había agregado a su lista, maravilloso.

— Bueno, creo que eso soluciona nuestros problemas, ¿no es así, Mentantei-kun? —Sonrió, acercándose hasta la ventana—. Con eso me retiro —y saltó.

¡Maldito traidor, me abandonó!

— ¿Y quién es usted, Mentantei-kun? —repitió Hakuba, mirando más de cerca de Shinichi, quien retrocedía lentamente, sabía que salir de su escondite era mala idea.

— E-eh… —volteó a ver a Heiji—. ¡Hattori! ¡Ese sujeto es el que estaba disparando, entrégalo a la policía! —grito llegando hasta el marco de la ventana, mirando que KID le había dejado una cuerda de escape. Menos mal, y volteó a ver a Hakuba quien se veía bastante perdido—. Siento la confusión, Hakuba-san, soy Shinichi Kudou —se presentó rápidamente, comenzando a escuchar los pasos de la policía acercándose.

— ¡Kudou! —se quejó Heiji, tal vez se sentía un poco culpable.

— Tengo que pedirle que no hable sobre mi presencia en este robo por esta ocasión —Hakuba se veía confundido, pero Shinichi creía conocer lo suficiente al detective inglés como para creerlo alguien de confianza. Pero era tan cercano a Kaito, maldición—. Con su permiso —se despidió saltando y tomando la cuerda para escapar antes de que la policía llegara al piso. Porque Kudou Shinichi está muerto.

.

.

.

Shinichi se encontraba recostado en la azotea de un edificio cercano después de esto. Mirando al cielo, mientras acariciaba suavemente el anillo que descansaba sobre su cuello.

Perfecto ahora tendré que contarle a Hakuba porque estaba escondido, pensaba. No pensaba decirle quién fue todos estos meses desaparecido, porque Kaito no debía de enterarse por ningún medio que él era Conan.

Una parte de él de verdad se odiaba por eso, trataba de recordarse lo mierda que es en realidad por aún no haberle dicho nada a Kaito, lo sabía. Pero no podía evitar sentirse… asustado de la reacción que él mago podría tener al respecto.

Ran había dolido, demasiado. Porque ella es alguien quien había estado en su vida prácticamente desde que tiene memoria, nunca lo había dejado sólo a pesar de su terrible personalidad. No cuando se quedaba todo el día encerrado en su gran biblioteca a leer, no cuando sus padres se fueron para no regresar a menos cuando fuera extremadamente necesario, no cuando se convirtió en un niño de siete años y siendo perseguido por una peligrosa organización.

Pero esto la había hecho irse.

Y sinceramente Shinichi se sorprendía de seguir vivo a pesar de esto. Ran era importante para él, mucho más que las personas que lo rodean, y de alguna manera saber que tendría que enfrentar a toda una organización a los diecisiete años sin el apoyo moral que su mejor amiga siempre le dio era difícil.

No quería pensar en lo complicado que sería hacerlo sin que su alma gemela esté ahí tampoco.

Y técnicamente Kaito no estaba apoyándolo ahora mismo, pero al menos no lo odiaba. Y por supuesto que le asustaba que las cosas sí terminarán así.

Además estaría mejor así. Sí Shinichi llegaba a morir de una manera cruel y solitaria, al menos Kaito nunca sabría todo por lo que "Conan" tuvo que sufrir en ese momento. Podría conocer y vivir feliz junto a una bella chica que no haya conocido nunca a su alma gemela y olvidar lo idiota que Shinichi fue con él.

Esa era la única razón por la que aceptó venir al robo de KID. El ladrón era el único que a pesar de estar relacionado a Conan y a su historia, nunca formaría parte de lo que Conan era. A KID no le importaba quien era o porque hacía las cosas que hacía. Incluso si se enteraba del porqué estaba escondido, que era el mismísimo KID-Killer en persona pero diez años mayor, no iba a preguntarle porqués, no iba a pedirle razones.

No tenía el derecho a preguntarle, ya que no era el único que ocultaba su verdadera identidad del mundo, haciendo cosas que tal vez no eran tan correctas ni constitucionalmente ni moralmente. En realidad, cuando Shinichi fingía ser Conan estaba rompiendo como diez leyes diferentes.

Rio ante el pensamiento, en realidad eran muchísimo más parecidos de lo que pensaban, ¿no es así? Más ahora que sabía que tenía relación con la organización de negro. Lo que ciertamente tendría que investigar, venir aquí no había sido completamente malo después de todo.

* * *

Por más que le cueste admitirlo, Hakuba Saguru estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero más que otra cosa, rival, Kaito Kuroba (o Kaitou KID aunque él no lo admita) desde hace un par de semanas.

Era imposible no notar (y eso era mucho decir desde que estamos hablando del mejor actor de la prefectura) que estaba distraído y preocupado por algo. Aoko fue la primera en hacerle ver el cambio en el joven mago, Saguru tenía que admitir que de no ser por ella probablemente habría tardado mucho más en captar el aparente cambio. Pero una vez te lo señalaban era imposible dejar de verlo.

Estaba distraído, siempre mirando hacia la ventana en las clases, dejó de hacer sus bromas diarias a los demás en la clase, y no parecía estar escuchando a nadie. Incluso llegó a equivocarse en un ejercicio que la maestra le había puesto, lo cual era increíble hablando de este sujeto.

Cómo sea era un completo sin sentido, además de que era preocupante que algo lo estuviera molestando. Porque sería algo muy, muy malo.

Luego Hakuba se enteró que Conan-kun, su pequeña alma gemela, había regresado a América junto con toda su familia, y no parecía que regresaría pronto. Lo que era… bueno, al menos explicaba todo el comportamiento de Kuroba.

Porque Hakuba podría estar en contra de muchas de las cosas que Kaito hacía en su día a día (como ser KID), pero tenía sus principios. Y Hakuba nunca le desearía a nadie separarse de su alma gemela de esta manera. Incluso él se había encariñado con el pequeño, estaba seguro que sería un gran detective algún día, además de que le gustaba Sherlock Holmes. Lo cual era muy genial en su opinión.

No podía acostumbrarse a un Kaito deprimido, pero no podía ayudarlo aunque quisiera. Él no lo dejaría, e incluso si se lo permitiera, Hakuba no podría hacer nada al respecto, tampoco tenía nada que decirle.

O eso creyó.

— ¿Qué te hicieron qué? —preguntó abriendo los ojos enormemente, sentado en un escondido restaurante de ramen a la una de la mañana. Mirando a Hattori cruzado de brazos y su amigo encapuchado. Quién le pedía guardar silencio al mismo tiempo que trataba de esconderse.

— Es por eso que no debo de llamar la atención, la organización piensa que estoy muerto — Hakuba asintió entendió toda la situación de repente. Por qué un detective tan famoso e importante como Kudou Shinichi había desaparecido repentinamente y porque no podía ser descubierto por nadie. Después del fallido robo de Kaitou KID, el cual había terminado en una escena de disparos con un herido e histeria social elevada, este sujeto (junto a Hattori) lo habían invitado a cenar un ramen en este desconocido lugar, para contarle la alocada historia detrás de la última escena que Hakuba observó cuando subió junto con Hattori a arrestar al culpable de toda esta escenita.

No tenía razones para ayudarlo ni mucho menos, pero algo en este sujeto se le hacía extrañamente familiar, que le hacía creerle y querer formar parte de toda esta complicada situación. Hakuba no sabía que esa sensación era gracias a que este joven chico de preparatoria también era la pequeña alma gemela que tenía tan preocupado a su rival (amigo). Cuando se enterase un par de semanas después, esto traería miles de cambios a su vida, junto a nuevas preocupaciones y complicadas situaciones.

Aunque esa es otra historia.


	12. Chapter 12

Ser colaborador de KID era lo más extraño que Shinichi ha tenido que hacer lo largo de toda su trabajo como detective juvenil. Nunca, desde que escuchó el nombre de Kaitou 1412, se hubiera imaginado que terminaría de esta manera.

Pero KID nunca deja de sorprenderlo.

Aunque una parte de él aún se impresionaba de que haya confiado tan _sencillamente _en un ladrón como ese. Pero a pesar de querer ser renuente a darle una oportunidad a KID, no había razones suficientes para no hacerlo. Investigar sus atentados, trucos y todo lo relacionado a él que es conocido fue bastante difícil por un lado, pero esa investigación sólo demostraba una sola cosa, que KID no parecía ser peligroso.

Eso era algo bastante conocido, un ladrón de guante blanco simplemente se dedica a robar sin causar daño. Pero KID era aún más extraño, no sólo robaba objetivos de alto rango, sino que además los devolvía.

¿Qué sentido tenía eso?

Shinichi conoce muchas razones por las que robar algo: poder, amenazas, dinero, miedo, venganza, etc. Pero ninguna de las anteriores concordaba con lo que KID hacía en absoluto. Ni antes de su desaparición hace unos años, como ahora. Además estaba la forma en que lo hace; llamando la atención de los medios, mandando una carta de aviso, jugando con los servicios de inteligencia de Japón y de diferentes partes del mundo. Era todo un showman, por lo espectacular de sus atracos, además de que sus robos no eran exactamente baratos, por lo que en realidad no hay ningún beneficio real en lo que hace.

Y si lo que quería no era por algún beneficio, ¿qué era lo que quería? Tal vez él podría tener alguna especie de trastorno cleptómano, ya que no tiene razón económica o con el fin de perjudicar a alguien, pero KID no parecía sufrir de esto, y si de verdad no tenía ninguna razón para esto, ¿cuál sería el fin de exponerse tanto? Ya no sólo es buscado por la policía, sino que por otras organizaciones criminales.

Además, la gente con este trastorno no quiere ser descubierta robando, mucho menos ser conocidos. Y los robos de KID son de todo menos discretos.

Suspiró tratando de dejar de pensar en esto, trataba de no darle muchas vueltas, ya que después de todo una parte del trato que había realizado con KID hablaba de que él no podía atraparlo, lo que en pocas palabras significaba que sea lo que KID estaba haciendo como sus razones detrás, ya no eran de interés de Shinichi en absoluto. Lo mismo era para KID.

Y a pesar de que al momento de aceptar las condiciones de KID era consciente de todo esto, no podía evitar estar curioso e intrigado por las razones del ladrón. En realidad nunca lo había analizado demasiado, ya que sean cual sean sus razones un ladrón es un ladrón y debe ser atrapado, pero simplemente no tenía sentido.

KID solía venir a intercambiar información el domingo en la noche, y en ninguna de esas ocasiones Shinichi concluyó que había tomado la decisión incorrecta. Porque a pesar de lo extraño de estar en la misma habitación que el ladrón sin tener que atraparlo, también la nueva información que este le brindaba era fantástica. Sabía que KID debía tener bastante buena información, pero esto era más de lo que esperaba, en tan poco había avanzado todo lo que no había podido en mucho tiempo, y apostaba que KID no le había dicho prácticamente nada de todo lo que sabía en realidad. Shinichi hacía algo similar, si bien le estaba dando buena información sobre la organización, mantenía mucha guardada.

Pueden verlo como un seguro. No podía confiar en que KID verdaderamente tenga buenas intenciones con la organización, sería verdaderamente irresponsable y peligroso de su parte darle más información de la necesaria. La más importante se la guardaba para sí, y las organizaciones que lo apoyaban.

Hoy era otro día más de esos, KID estaba de pie sobre el cuadro de la ventana ampliamente abierta, dejando que el aire frío de la ciudad entrará a la habitación. KID había venido por unos documentos en específico que Shinichi mantenía en alguna parte… sólo que no recordaba en dónde.

Mientras que el detective buscaba lo que el ladrón le pedía, ambos trataban de aguantar el extraño ambiente que se formaba entre ambos, o al menos eso intentaba Shinichi.

KID había bajado del ventanal, eligiendo mejor recargarse sobre este y se estiró un poco, Shinichi mentiría si dijera que no lo miraba mientras rebuscada entre sus estantes. Miraba como su traje blanco se levantaba un poco por los lados, mostrando su camisa azul siendo atorada debajo de su cinturón o la figura de su cuello marcándose ante este movimiento, su sombrero moviéndose sólo un poco, mostrando nuevas hebras de cabello que eran imposibles de mirar con su posición normal. Shinichi no sabía si era por la tensión de momento, pero era enigmático mirar al sujeto.*

Tal vez esto se deba a que KID es algo prohibido, algo que no es fácil de observar de cerca por el misterio de su personaje. Así que verlo hacer acciones tan comunes, como estirarse tranquilamente, era atrayente para un amante del misterio como lo es Shinichi, o eso suponía él.

Una vez KID terminó con su tarea volteó a verlo y Shinichi se aseguró de regresar a su búsqueda y dejar de mirarlo—. ¿Has notado que siempre tocas tu pecho por encima de tu sudadera cuando estás nervioso? —KID cuestionó repentinamente haciendo que Shinichi voltear a verlo inmediatamente, tal vez un poco sonrojado.

— ¿¡Eh?!

KID se carcajeo mirándolo—. No es nada de lo que estar avergonzado, solo es una observación —rio un poco más. Shinichi soltó el collar/anillo avergonzado por haber sido descubierto de tal penosa manera. Pero no podía evitarlo, era el único recuerdo que tenía de Kaito en estos momentos y le gustaba, ¿está bien? Shinichi pensó en decirle todo esto, pero eso haría sentir más avergonzado de lo que se siente ya, así que sólo se limitó a mirarlo molesto antes de voltearse indignado—. ¿Y qué es? —preguntó el ladrón.

Shinichi se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué?

— Lo que sostienes —se acercó a donde estaba, señalando su pecho, hacia donde colgaba el anillo del señor Kuroba.

¿Qué es? Para Shinichi esa pieza plata representaba muchísimas cosas, es un recuerdo de Kaito, la promesa de regresar y su deber de explicarle y pedirle perdón por el mal rato que seguro le hizo pasar, aunque por supuesto que no le iba a decir todo esto a KID—. Es un amuleto.

— ¿Un amuleto? No creí que un detective como tú creyera en tal cosa como la suerte y la fortuna —dijo, levantando una ceja.

Shinichi sonrió—. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí —siguió buscando entre los estantes, estaba seguro de que estaba por aquí—. Aunque no te equivocas, no creo que la suerte exista, todo ocurre por una razón —KID parecía querer decir algo por su mirada, pero Shinichi no iba dejar se está conversación continuará—. Lo encontré —comentó inadvertidamente, sosteniendo los documentos en dirección del ladrón.

KID los miró por encima, agradeciendo en voz baja mientras los tomaba entre sus manos enguantadas, Shinichi asintió, bajando de la escalera en la que había subido para buscar el documento, pero al no ver sus pies inevitablemente terminó tropezando cuando aún le quedaban unos escalones hacía una muerte segura, cerró los ojos y posicionó sus manos frente a él, esperando el dolor que vendría junto con el golpe.

No llegó.

Lo espero un par de segundos, y luego abrió los ojos, para ver lo que había sucedido. _Deseó no haberlos abierto. _KID lo sostenía entre sus brazos, sus manos habían terminado sobre su pecho y su cabeza entre su cuello, las hojas del documento que le dio, ahora estaban desperdigadas por el piso del estudio. Sí antes se había sonrojado, probablemente ahora sería una esfera roja.

Con duda levantó su mirada, preparándose para dar las gracias y por fin separarse del hombre, manteniendo aunque sea un poco de dignidad. Sus intentos se vieron fallidos cuando lo volteó a ver. Se veía sorprendido, lo que significaba que posiblemente no había esperado esa caída tanto como él. Sus manos aterciopeladas sostenían fuertemente su espalda con ojos muy abiertos, viendo directamente las pupilas azules de Shinichi.

El tiempo pareció detenerse un rato, inmersos en el momento, Shinichi creía nunca haber estado más cerca del ladrón en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo y otra, un poco más preocupada, se preguntaba si realmente le molestaba estarlo. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Por_ supuesto _que le molestaba, _tenía _que molestarle, pero… mirar sus facciones tan cercanamente, si bien la habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras, siendo la luna su única fuente de luz, aun así nunca había podido ver _tanto_: sus labios medio abiertos respirando lentamente, su nariz puntiaguda y sus pómulos ligeramente rojizos, ya ni siquiera podía decir que era por el frío. Esperaba que sí.

KID lo miraba con una expresión rara, por decir lo menos, si usualmente era imposible adivinar qué era lo que pensaba, hoy era aún peor. Sus cejas se curvaban misteriosamente, pensantes e incluso preocupadas. Sus ojos brillaban notablemente, como representación de que algo estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Esa fue la primera vez que Shinichi notó que además de su traje y su extravagante personalidad, los ojos de KID también eran _falsos._

Al final, como era de esperarse, KID terminó soltándolo, dejándolo de pie sobre el piso—. Creo que ese amuleto tuyo de verdad te trae suerte —bromeó.

Sin poder evitarlo Shinichi rio, tal vez porque aún no se sentía del todo bien con la pena que pasó al caer—. Tal vez tengas razón.

* * *

Esta situación se estaba complicando cada vez más, desde que Kudou había decidido hacer quien sabe que trato con KID, aunque Hattori lo dejó estar, ya que podía entender la mayor parte de lo que quería lograr con esto. Pero, ¿decirle a Hakuba?

Bueno sí, Hakuba había visto a Shinichi durante el atraco de KID y tenían que silenciarlo de alguna manera, pero ¿Hakuba verdaderamente era de confianza? ¿Qué tal si le decía esto a la policía o algún conocido?

Y a pesar de que parte de la culpa de que Hakuba hubiera visto a Kudou era suya por haber incitado a Kudou a ir al robo en primera instancia, seguía sin poder estar completamente a favor de que Hakuba estuviera relacionado, aunque Shinichi no parecía tener problema alguno.

Hakuba iba a ver a Kudou casi los mismos días que él, o incluso más. Por un lado eso estaba bien, desde que Shinichi volvió a su cuerpo y peleó con Ran, estaba deprimido. Y al no poder salir de su escondite por seguridad Heiji se preocupaba de que se estuviera sintiendo sólo.

Pero Hattori no podía irlo a ver siempre, y Ekoda estaba mucho más cerca de Beika que Osaka. Pero de todos modos, no podía evitar sentir que no era del todo confiable.

Durante una noche en que se encontraban conversando en el salón, el detective rubio se veía pensativo, lo que por supuesto alertó a Hattori. Kudou pareció haberse dado cuenta también—. ¿Algo te preocupa?

— No, no es nada —respondió posicionando su mano debajo de su mandíbula—. Es sólo que… _un amigo_ ha estado raro últimamente. Aoko, eh, otra amiga, me lo hizo notar y sólo estoy pensando si debería hacer algo al respecto.

— ¿Amigo? —Preguntó él, acomodándose sobre el sillón—. ¿Algo le sucedió?

Hakuba suspiró y frunció el ceño—. Sí, lo que sucedió fue… —pareció recordar algo, porque se puso en una posición que cualquier buen detective es capaz de reconocer—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú estabas con él cuando te conocí por primera vez, Hattori —Hakuba apuntó en su dirección—. Tú, acaso —tenía un mal presentimiento—. ¿Sabes dónde _Conan-kun_ está?

— ¡Ku-Conan! —Okey, no se equivocaba, esto era _muy_ malo, peor que malo, esto era _terrible_. Volteó a ver Shinichi, tratando de disimular todo lo posible, él por supuesto no se veía mejor. Hakuba los miró a ambos, como tratando de adivinar qué era lo que se estaba perdiendo—. ¡¿Qué tiene que ver ese pequeño diablillo con el problema de tu amigo?! —cuestionó, evitando que se lo preguntará a Shinichi.

— Él… —volteó su mirada, como recordando algo—. Es la alma gemela de mi amigo —Heiji sintió un escalofrío, esto iba de mal en peor, definitivamente—. Sólo que se fue de la nada un día y, nosotros, me refiero a Aoko y a mí, queremos… hacer algo por él.

Heiji se le quedó viendo fijamente al detective unos milisegundos, pensando en lo que hablaba. Incluso él había tenido la suerte de llegar a conocer a Kuroba y le parecía un gran sujeto: era amable y divertido, incluso se sorprendía un poco de que su alma gemela fuera Kudou, era un gran chiste. Y aun así podía sentirse mal por el chico.

A pesar de todo esto, su opinión no había cambiado, Hattori creía que Kudou debería tener una conversación con Kuroba para arreglar este malentendido, pero también es consciente de lo que su amigo está sufriendo y el porqué de sus dudas. Y si Shinichi necesitaba un tiempo, Heiji quería permitírselo.

— ¡Vaya! Eso es horrible, aunque no tengo ide-

— ¡Yo! —gritó Kudou de pronto, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, Heiji tenía miedo de lo que iba a decir. No sería capaz, ¿_verdad_?

— ¿Kudou-kun?/¡Kudou! —hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Shinichi se puso de pie—. Yo… tengo que salir por algo, lo siento —agregó rápidamente, corriendo hacia la puerta.

Los ojos de Hattori y Hakuba lo siguieron hasta que azotó la puerta después de su partida, dejando una confusa y rara escena detrás.

— ¿Algo pasó? —Preguntó Hakuba después de un rato—. ¿Dije algo que lo haya molestado?

Hattori fingió pensarlo—. No lo sé.

Hakuba se quedó callado, tal vez analizando la escena—. ¿Crees que él conozca a Conan?

El detective moreno tembló ante lo que acababa de decir, no sabía qué decir, ¿sería más fácil mentir? ¿Hakuba entendería que es una situación complicada y dejaría de preguntar? Probablemente no, Hakuba podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era un idiota, notaría que algo está mal y lo investigaría. Tal vez sea peor que se enterara de esa manera—. Conan-kun está bien, deberías decirle eso a Kuroba-kun.

Se quedaron mirando—. ¿Cómo sa-? Yo nunca dije el nombre de mi amigo.

Mieeeeerda—. Y-yo.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Hattori-kun?

— Conozco muy bien a Conan, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez Kudou también, no pienso decirte eso pero, _Hakuba-kun_, hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas donde están, ¿sabes? —se encogió de hombros y luego lo miró seriamente—. Tú, en serio no quieres meterte en esto —advirtió.

Hakuba pareció haberlo tomado como desafío—. ¿Desde cuándo me ha importado tu opinión, _Hattori-kun_?

— Tienes razón, eso no ha sucedido. La tuya tampoco me importa demasiado a mí. Pero, tal vez debas hacerme caso esta vez —lo señaló—, si decides meter tus narices en esto, tu único problema dejará de ser como Kuroba se sienta y se convertirá en algo _mucho _peor.

Así es, Hakuba era muchas cosas, pero no era idiota. Con suerte tomaría en cuenta su consejo, y dejaría de preguntar por Conan.

.

.

.

Hakuba sí quería saber más.


End file.
